Footsteps
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: MY FIRST 007 STORY. Skylar is an average young woman, living in London. She wants one thing - to find her parents. That's all she wants. Nothing else. Not even for her life to collide with a certain 00. James Bond, OC, Mallory, Eve, Q, & others.
1. Chapter 1: Chase

**Footsteps – Chapter 1 **

"_Bond? Bond, have you got him?"_

"Yes. I'm right behind the car."

Mallory's voice continued on the radio. _"We can't afford to let him get away. He's planning on blowing up the underground."_

"Don't they ever have anything better to do?" There was a small hint of sarcasm in James' voice, as his eyes fixed on the speeding car ahead, sharp and determined. The cars continued speeding down the street, racing and roaring. In the blink of an eye, the car in front swerved left, heading down a narrow alley. James exhaled in frustration and annoyance.

"Lost him."

"_More of our team are following,"_ Mallory said, _"We've got your back. You can still catch him."_

"_Take a right and keep heading straight," _Q instructed, _"You'll be back on the right route."_

"Okay," James answered.

He drove down another street, hoping to get back in pursuit of the car. He gripped the wheel of his black Aston Martin, strong and tight. A sense of determination surged through his veins. All he focused on was the mission; pursing that car. His mind was fixed.

Suddenly, _something_ struck the bonnet. An instant blur flung across; fast as lightening. James hit the brakes.

"_What was that? Bond? Bond?!" _Mallory's frantic voice desperately demanded an answer.

For a moment, the only thing James heard was his pounding heart. It was thudding and racing. He felt like it would burst from his body. He forced himself to speak.

"I hit something."

**A/N: **** Hope the first chapter's okay. Sorry it's short. I'll try and make the next one longer. BTW, this is my first James Bond story. Please post reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2: Skylar

**Footsteps – Chapter 2 **

She didn't see it coming. It happened quickly. The car hit her. She was flung forward. Her head hit the curb, making her vision become no more than a hazy blur. Her leg scraped against the cold stone pavement. The pain made her want to scream. But she couldn't. She tried to get up, but it was in vain. She couldn't move. The pain plagued her. Her eyes flickered restlessly. She felt vulnerable and shuddered with fear.

James switched off the radio. Every neuron in his mind was awake and alert. He leapt out of the car. Then he saw her. A girl, about 21, lying crumped by the curb. Her leg was bent at an awkward angle, she looked pale, her jeans were torn, her long golden curls covered her face, and she was shaking. Oh God. He hit her! James felt the heavy beat of his heart, weighing down inside him. For a second, his eyes flickered away, and then back towards the girl. He had to help her. He couldn't just leave her. He did the right thing and approached her quickly.

"Oh God! I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I'm sorry."

The girl tried to move again. James saw she was struggling. He felt the strain of guilt in his voice, as he continued speaking.

"Where does it hurt?"

"M-My head…and my leg." She responded weakly. "Ow."

"I need to get you to the hospital," James said.

She was able to move her arms again. The girl pulled her hair away from her face, sitting up weakly. She glanced at him, with piecing shaken blue eyes. She tried to stand up, but a sudden spasm of pain struck her leg. She winced.

James spoke kindly. "It's alright. Come on. It's going to be alright."

He helped her stand up slowly. She limped towards the black Aston. Then she spoke, still shaken.

"Skylar."

"What?"

"My name is Skylar."

"Nice name." He paused, glancing at her with kind gentle eyes. "I'm James."

Skylar continued limping towards the car. James helped her climb inside. She winced again, due to the intense pain surging through her leg. Eventually, James drove her to the hospital. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the journey.

**XXXX**

She limped into A&E. James helped her stay balanced, as she nearly staggered over, a couple of times. Skylar finally made her way to the reception desk. She signed in, stated her name, and explained she'd cut her leg from falling. The receptionist smiled at Skylar, as the details were added to the computer. Afterwards, Skylar went and sat in the furthest corner. James sat opposite her. She continued to glare at the floor; barely blinking as she sat thinking. Her thoughts were a mess. They were jagged. She couldn't think clearly. Skylar knew it natural to feel dazed, shaken and scared. After all, she'd just been hit by a bloody fast car. She was pulled from her thoughts, when she heard the nurse calling her name.

"Miss Skylar?"

Skylar stood up, responding. She followed the nurse through to one of the casualty rooms. James glanced at her, giving her an apologetic look.

_**30 minutes later**_

Skylar emerged from the doors. Her injuries were clean and covered. Her leg was wrapped and bandaged. It was noticeable, due to the large rips in her jeans. Skylar strolled slowly towards James. Then, she spoke.

"Thank you."

"I'm still sorry." James kept his emotions hidden.

Skylar saw beyond the mask. "I know." She paused, sighing deeply. "I-I should go."

Skylar began walking towards the doors. James watched, as she wobbled slightly and balanced herself against the wall. He stood up, strolling slowly towards her. He glanced at Skylar.

"You're still shaken," James said.

"I'm fine. I'll be alright," Skylar responded, "I know what I'm doing."

"I know when people aren't alright, and pretend they are," James observed. He gave her a sympathetic look. "And there's nothing wrong with telling the truth."

"Oh." Skylar wasn't sure what else to say.

"How about a coffee?" James suggested, "A bit of caffeine will help keep you stable."

Skylar gestured to the corridor. "The canteen's this way."

James smiled and said, "I know somewhere much better."

**XXXX**

"I forgot how nice this place was," Skylar commented.

She and James headed inside _Pret_ and found a table by the window. Skylar sat down and James perched opposite her. Next, he spoke.

"Any choices?"

"Strong black coffee; no sugar," Skylar told him, "And with a slice of lemon drizzle." She paused, and then continued. "It's my favourite."

"Hmmm. Mine too." James smiled. He headed to the counter. A minute later he returned, carrying the coffees and cake slices.

"Thanks," Skylar added. She drank her coffee slowly. It made her feel better. So did the cake. She glanced out of the window, watching as the traffic moved by.

"You should call your parents; let them know what happened."

James pulled her out of her thoughts. Skylar faced him.

"I don't want them worrying," she said.

"Sure?" James sighed. "I should've been more careful."

"Maybe. But you didn't mean for it to happen, despite going 40 down a 20 mile an hour road. Anyway, accidents happen."

He began to notice it. There was something about Skylar. Something different. He didn't know what it was. But her eyes. Where had he seen those gorgeous glinting blue eyes before? Somehow, Skylar seemed familiar to him. James continued speaking.

"You're right. Sometimes accidents happen. And someone usually dies."

"Not always," Skylar pointed out, "I didn't die."

"You could have died."

"But I didn't."

Skylar slumped against the back of her seat. Her eyes flickered to the window. James glanced towards her.

"Are you looking for something?" he asked.

Skylar nodded. "Yeah."

"What are you looking for?" James became intrigued.

"My parents. I'm adopted."

He was about to respond. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabbed it and glanced at the screen. He sighed under his breath.

"It's work." James answered the call.

"_Bond! Where the bloody hell are you?!" _

Mallory's voice boomed down the phone. James' eyes went wide. Skylar guessed he was in some sort of trouble. Mallory continued to yell at James.

"_I can't believe that during one of our most impossibly dangerous missions, you choose to pull of an act of sincere stupidity! Get back here now!"_

A furious Mallory hung up. James exhaled in frustration, as he put his phone back in his pocket. He gave Skylar an apologetic look.

"I have to go."

He headed towards the door. Then, Skylar spoke.

"James." He faced her. She carried on speaking. "Thank you."

James smiled and headed out of _Pret._ Skylar gazed out, as she watched him sprint across the street. She sensed it. Something about his eyes and his face. James felt familiar to her. Only, she didn't know how.


	3. Chapter 3: Consequence

**Footsteps – Chapter 3 **

"What in God's name do you think you were playing at? You abandoned the bloody mission!" Mallory's raging eyes bored down on James. "You had the radio switched off for over an hour. Then you diverted to the hospital and then to _Pret_. _Pret_! That was no time for a coffee break. What the hell were you thinking, Bond?! There better be a good explanation for this."

"Would saving someone count?" James' voice remained neutral and flat.

Mallory's eyebrows rose in suspicion. "You saved someone?"

"It's my job, isn't it?" James answered.

"In the middle of a mission. On duty!" Mallory began to raise his voice again.

"Well what did you expect me to do? Leave her to die!"

"So it was a woman, then?" Mallory didn't look too surprised. He paced around by his desk, still annoyed with James. "What did you save her from?"

James spoke. "Bleeding to death." His blue eyes flickered towards the window.

"Was she mugged?" Mallory questioned suddenly.

"No. I ran her over," James added.

"An accident?"

"Clearly."

"I don't know why you saved her. You've run over more people than I can barely keep count of." Mallory cleared his throat. "Well, you'll be glad of the outcome. I think you might want to see this." He opened his laptop, bringing up the _BBC _headlines. James' eyes went wide. There were pictures – of smoke, fire and chaos. Fragments of debris were shown to be scattered in the streets. Police lines were pulled across. It was all in London. With today's date! Oh God! Was that Westminster Underground?! James felt his heavy heartbeat, as his eyes met with Mallory's. His voice was no more than a mutter.

"Oh shit."

**XXXX**

Skylar returned home to her flat. She made her way through the front door. She put her bag down and slumped on the sofa, staring down at her tattered blue jeans and bandaged leg. It reminded her of the accident. It reminded her of James; the stranger in the suit. He'd ran her over. Then he'd taken her to the hospital, and then for a coffee. A small smile made its way to Skylar's lips as she remembered. At least James had been kind. At least he'd helped her.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Skylar leapt from her thoughts. She grabbed her handbag, rummaging through it. Finally she found the phone. She glanced at the caller ID: Deanna. Then, she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Oh my God! Sky! Skylar, have you seen the news?!"_

"Not since this morning. Why?"

"_Skylar, switch on the TV. Look at the reports. Just look at them!"_

"What reports? Hold on, Dee. What's going on?"

"_A bomb's gone off at Westminster Underground."_

"What?!"  
_ "For God's sake, just switch on the TV!"_

Skylar did so. The images flashed before her eyes. Her jaw hung open. She heard Dee speak on the phone again.

"_Can you see it? Did you switch on the TV?"_

"Yeah." Skylar could barely speak. She was shocked. "Where are you?"

"_Waterloo. Sky, don't worry I'm fine. Trust me. I am."_ Dee fell silent for a minute. _"But I don't know who else is."_ There was a tone of true concern in Dee's voice.

Skylar's eyes flickered back to the TV. The sight was devastating. She saw the time of the explosion – 11:05 in the morning. Minutes after James had taken her to the hospital. After a moment of silence, Skylar spoke.

"Dee, I'll call you later."

She hung up, and then slumped back against the sofa again. Skylar thoughts became jagged for a second time. Her mind was like a huge maze, as she tried to find the pieces and complete the puzzle. Skylar was confused. A lot had happened to her, in just one day. It was a lot to take in. It was a lot for her to come to terms with.

Then, she immediately remembered James' reaction; at the time when they were having coffee in _Pret_. Someone from work (whatever his job was) had called him. Skylar saw it, vivid and clear in her mind – James' eyes widening. When they were still in _Pret_, she had suspected James was in some sort of trouble. His body language had made that perfectly obvious, at the time. Next, Skylar pictured the chaos and destruction, caused by the Westminster bombing. Had James been in trouble because of that? No! No way. Skylar shook her head in disbelief. It had to be a coincidence. It had to be. She was getting paranoid. A part of her heart felt she and James were to blame.

**A/N: ****Hope you're enjoying the story. I hope I've got the characters in character. Please send reviews. BTW, I've got huge plans for future updates (sorry if updates are ever slow). Happy reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath & Confessions

**Footsteps – Chapter 4 **

"Now, I hope you are all aware as to why this meeting has been called. Exactly two days ago, we were on a mission in pursuit of some highly dangerous terrorists; strongly believed to be linked with past plots." Mallory's eyes flickered to James. James glanced away, as Mallory continued speaking. "However we were unsuccessful; thus the bombing of Westminster Underground, where approximately 32 people are believed to have lost their lives."

James felt his blood run cold. It was all because of him. It was all because he'd saved Skylar. He'd saved a life to take a life. Maybe he shouldn't have saved her. Maybe he should've just left her. He felt himself become racked with guilt. He felt terrible. He could barely focus on what Mallory was discussing; something to do with investigations of the threat and taxations for better security. James knew one thing. This was the outcome of the Westminster bombing.

**XXXX**

Dark clouds dominated the sky, threatening to drown the city in rainfall. The familiar clacking heels of Eve Moneypenny travelled swiftly down a silent street. She appeared by the river bank, optimistic and egar, with her handbag over her shoulder. Then, she caught site of a figure hovering by the river. Her gaze flickered towards that direction. She recognised him. James. Eve saw him slumped on a bench; arms folded and occupied in thought. Eve guessed correctly. She knew the answer as her gaze fell on him. James was fed up. Eve recognised the signs. She wasn't stupid. It was easy to recognise when James was acting like a typical bloke.

James couldn't stop thinking about the girl he'd saved. Skylar. Her golden curls and bright blue eyes were so vivid, so clear in his mind. He wasn't sure what it was. He felt like he knew her. How? How could this even be possible? He'd never met the girl before. Why was he finding himself drawn towards her? Every moment he wondered this, he felt himself becoming more intrigued. All of it made him wonder. Sometimes, when he pictured Skylar, he felt like his own eyes were staring back at him; sharp, blue and clear.

"Mr Bond?"

He turned, seeing Eve behind him. She stood like a graceful angel. James cleared his throat.

"Miss Moneypenny. I didn't expect to see you here." He smiled.

"Well, I'm not always stuck in the office," Eve said.

"Of course not." James slumped back on the bench, facing the river. Eve was right. James was certainly fed up about something. Only, she didn't know what.

"Is something bothering you?"

The answer was obvious. Eve perched next to James. She glanced towards Westminster.

"Every time I close my eyes, I always picture it; the bombing, all those lives lost. So many innocent people, suffering for something that wasn't their fault. What do you think of?"

"A reckless diversion." James' voice showed no emotion. He glanced at Eve and exhaled in annoyance. "It's my fault."

Eve met his gaze. Confusion plastered her face. "I don't understand."

"I caused the mission to fail," James told her.

"What the hell did you even do?" Eve questioned. She was getting suspicious.

"I ran a girl over. Then I decided to save her. Before you ask, Eve, yes it was an accident. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time." His eyes remained fixed on the river.

"And now, you're still thinking about her?" Eve guessed.

"Indeed." James faced her. "Knowing that saving her caused the bombing; it bothers me."

James was like an open book. He was easy to read.

"That's not the only thing, is it?" Eve observed.

James smirked and faced her again. "Are you going to read my mind all day?"

"Is that really your question?"

A moment of silence stretched before them. After a moment, James spoke.

"Have you ever met someone; and they feel familiar to you, despite the fact that you've never met them before? That's how it feels for me."

"About that girl?"

James nodded. "It's what's making me feel drawn towards her; feeling like I know her, yet I don't have the faintest idea who she even is."

"Do you know her name?" Eve wondered.

There was another pause. Next, James answered.

"Skylar."

**A/N: **** Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please review. Updates will be posted as soon as possible. **


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts of Wonder

**Footsteps – Chapter 5 **

Skylar continued to gaze out the window. Her eyes fixed on the heavy waves of traffic, flowing freely. She could hear Dee babbling in the background; something about some top she wasn't sure of buying. Skylar wasn't really focusing on Dee. She was simply distracted.

Dee glanced at Skylar, rolling her eyes. Realisation hit her hard. Skylar hadn't been listening again. Great. Absolutely great. She'd just babbled at Skylar for nothing. Dee felt like a fool. She sighed immediately. Oh well, she wasn't the first to babble freely. And she'd never be the last. Dee continued glancing at Skylar. Not once, had that girl turned away from the window. Not once. It seemed curiosity had killed the cat.

**XXXX**

"Skylar! Skylar. Earth to Skylar. Hello, can you hear me?"

Skylar was dragged from the depths of her mind as she heard Dee calling her name. She quickly stuttered in response.

"S-Sorry, what?"

"Something's seriously caught your tail." Dee forced herself to smile and bury her concern. "You've been acting like this since we came here. What's up, Sky?"

"Nothing," Skylar lied, "I-I'm fine."

Dee chuckled. "Seriously? You don't look it." She paused. "Hey, it's okay. Whatever's bothering you, Sky; you can tell me – I mean if you want to."

Skylar gave a small smile. Deep down, she felt hesitant to tell her friend. Dee prompted her a little.

"What's happened, Sky? This isn't like you. It's the bombing, isn't it?"

Skylar nodded and spoke. "Not just that; I mean, yeah, that's had a really big impact on us all, but that's not the only thing I can't stop thinking about."

"Then what else?" Dee wondered.

"You know the day the bomb went off in Westminster, I got ran over on the same day," Skylar explained.

"Christ, Skylar! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Dee felt her heart rate increase. She was horrified.

Skylar continued speaking. "I was planning to, but I didn't want anyone to worry."

She continued strolling down the road. Dee spoke, struggling to keep up with Skylar. "You should've told us; your mum, your brother – and me! I mean, good God. You poor thing. You were on your own."

"Well, I am an adult, Dee. So are you," Skylar pointed out.

"How the hell were you okay? I mean, how did you survive?"

"Because…" Skylar trailed off. She exhaled deeply. "There was a man. He ran me over and helped me, after. He told me…his name was James. Then he did the right thing and got me to the hospital."

"At least he did _do_ the right thing. You coulda been left there," Dee said, "A hit and run, and all that."

"But I wasn't," Skylar added, "A-And I was still shaken when I tried to leave the hospital. He noticed, although I tried to hide it. James took me for a coffee in _Pret_. He said it would make me feel better, and he was right."

Dee's eyebrows rose. "Coffee? In _Pret_?"

"Yeah, and when we were there…I realised…there's something about him, Dee. I don't know what, but it was like I could feel…"

Dee nudged Skylar on the shoulder. A Cheshire cat grin stretched across her face. "Ooh, Sky. Is this what I think it is?"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "No. It's not like _that_. Seriously. It's not." She noticed Dee wasn't convinced. "It's not; okay. There's something else – not _that_ – something else. James…for some reason I feel like I know him. Look, Dee, I get it. I've never met him before. I know all of this sounds crazy. I feel drawn towards him. He really feels familiar, Dee. I just don't know how." Skylar sighed in frustration and then continued speaking. "Look at me, I sound demented."

"No, Sky. You're just paranoid. Think about it; you're still tracing your birth parents, and now all of this has happened," Dee told her, "It's a lot for you to cope with."  
Dee was right. Skylar knew that. After telling Dee the truth about James, Skylar was pleased her friend believed her. A moment passed, and then Skylar smiled and spoke.

"At least you understand, eh?"

"Yeah." Dee nodded. Next, she grinned. "Come on. How about an ice cream; on me?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Skylar said.

The girls laughed. They continued walking.

**XXXX**

"Mr Bond?"

James turned at the sound of Mallory's voice. "Mr Mallory."

He stepped swiftly towards his boss. Mallory held up an envelope. James glanced at it curiously.

"What's this?" James asked.

"Invitation. _Lincoln's Inn_; someone's invited you to a law society dinner there," Mallory explained.

He gave the invitation to James.

James smirked and said, "Interesting. I think I'll be attending."

"Well it's good you've got an invite, then."

**XXXX**

"Sky, I found a letter. It's addressed to you."

As soon as she was inside her flat, Skylar headed straight into the living room. Her adoptive younger brother, Johnny, gestured to the coffee table. Then his eyes flickered back to his laptop. Skylar saw the cream coloured envelope. She grabbed it, and slumped on the sofa, next to her brother. She opened it immediately, reading the content.

"Blimey," Skylar muttered.

Johnny glanced up. "What?"

"There's this dinner I've been invited to. It's a posh do. It's part of my training."

"Where is it?" Johnny asked.

Skylar answered.

"_Lincoln's Inn_."

**A/N: ** **Please review. Sorry the storyline's taken a while. I added minor OCs. By the way, the main part of the story WILL be revealed soon (hopefully by the next chapter). I'm desperate to write it, since I've also enjoyed writing this story so far. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner & Drama

**Footsteps – Chapter 6 **

Black heels clacked along the apartment floor. Skylar scurried through the flat, searching for her purse and robe.

_It's okay, it's okay. Calm down,_ she told herself. She felt her body shaking. Skylar knew this was natural. She was attending a posh dinner; men in suits, women in black – all very formal and professional. It was normal to be nervous. She wasn't the first victim of the traditional last minute nerves.

A wave of relief washed over her. Skylar saw it. Her robe was buried deep in the depths of a pile of clothing. Like a spy searching for evidence, Skylar searched for her robe. She yanked it free, smiling in pride. Then she wrapped it around her shoulders. Okay. Now for the purse. It took her a moment to realise she'd left it by the door. Skylar grabbed it and reached for her essentials. She shoved them inside, heading to the door; heels clacking hard.

Unexpectedly, she stopped. Skylar saw it. A letter, lying on the doormat. Possessed by curiosity, she grabbed it and peered closely. There was a logo printed at the top. Realisation hit her hard. The letter had been sent by the adoption agency. Skylar knew it. It was about her mother. It had to be. She'd already found her father's current details. For some reason, tracing her mother had been harder. Not any more. Skylar had the letter. She would find out. She would find her mother too. In desperation and determination, Skylar opened it. She unfolded the letter and began reading. Suddenly, her heart pounded with pain. Her eyes transfixed on the last paragraph:

_Many records of your biological mother were traced. However, we regret to inform you of the devastating news that Vanessa Flynn passed away 23__rd__ November 1992. The cause of Miss Flynn's death was a blood clot to the lung. We understand this may be a difficult time for you. Please do not hesitate to contact us._

Skylar lowered her eyes, allowing herself to drop the letter. She swallowed hard, chocking back a sob and blinking back tears that threatened to fall. She clenched her fists. Vanessa was dead. Her _mother_ was _dead_. Skylar felt nothing. Nothing except the heavy beat of a broken heart. Her heart. She felt herself shaking. Skylar fell against the wall. Tears cascaded down her face. Vanessa was dead. She'd been dead for over 20 years. It was over. Skylar felt there was nothing left to look for. Her teary eyes flickered, in vain, towards the letter. She saw something attached to it. Photos. There were two of them; showing a woman with soft brown eyes, youthful skin, and wavy brown hair. In the other photo, the woman cradled a child, close to her heart. Skylar knew who the woman was. Her mother, Vanessa. The baby was her. Skylar smiled. Her mother must've loved her. She must have.

Suddenly Skylar shot up, shocked. The dinner! She was a mess! Oh God. She was nearly late. Skylar scurried the flat, cleaning the smeared make-up away. She topped up her lipstick, and then sprinted out the door.

**XXXX**

She made it to _Lincoln's Inn._ Skylar felt a sense of relief wash over her. She wasn't late. In fact, she was basically on time. She climbed out of the taxi and strolled swiftly towards the building. Skylar pulled out her invite and showed it to security. Once inside, she practically stayed in the shadows. Skylar put her invite back in her purse. Suddenly, she realised what she'd done. She'd brought the photos with her! When did she do this?! Skylar wondered if she'd done it without realising. After all, the truth of her mother had devastated her deeply. Skylar sighed and cleared her mind. None of it mattered. Definitely not here. She was at the dinner. She would see her boss, her colleges and she would have a good time.

"Skylar?"

She turned. Her boss and a few other colleges stood chatting in the hallway. They all smiled as she approached them gracefully. Skylar spoke.

"Hi. How's it's going?"

Her boss was next to speak. "Good, good. How about you?"

"Yeah, great. I'm glad I could make it." Skylar forced a smile. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Well, all of us knew it wouldn't be the same without you," one of her colleges remarked, smiling.

Skylar turned and said, "Thanks, Jen. I guess you were right about that."

Skylar's eyes began to flicker restlessly. Yet again, she was simply distracted. Her boss and Jen noticed.

"Is something wrong, Sky?" Jen wondered.

Skylar shook her head. "N-No. I'm fine." She paused. "I'm gonna look for our table."

Eventually, she wandered off.

**XXXX**

James hovered at the edge of a corridor. Once again, he wore his usual dinner jacket and sipped a Vesper martini – shaken, not stirred. Most of the people seemed to be drinking wines and champagnes. But not him. Not James Bond. Martinis were always his top choice; a classic, in fact.

James adjusted his bow tie. He left the glass on a table and strolled away swiftly and sophisticatedly. He wasn't really focusing on anything else. He didn't even see…

"Ow!"

He stumbled over, bewildered. All his senses suddenly switched on. Oh God. He'd knocked into someone; a woman, with golden blonde hair. James faced her apologetically. He scalded himself for being so careless. She stood up, dusting off her black dress, and shook her robe from the worst of the creases. James spoke.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Suddenly, he met her eyes; those intense sharp blue eyes. "Skylar?" He couldn't believe she was here. She looked so different in that elegant black dress, with heavily made up eyes, full red lips, and golden curls all clipped up neatly. He didn't deny it. Skylar look stunning.

Skylar's own thoughts were similar. She couldn't believe it either. James was here. That tuxedo definitely made him look like a professional. Well, it was smarter than that grey suit he'd had before. The grey suit had made him look old. There was no denying it. Skylar hit her surprised reaction. James did the same.

"James?!" she said, "I didn't think I'd see you again. What are you doing here?"

He gave a slight smile. "On business. You?"

"Training," Skylar answered, "I'm gonna be a lawyer."

"Sounds interesting. What's it like?" James asked.

Skylar chuckled lightly. "It's a little hard in places; cases, files, paperwork. All that stuff, really."

"Something I can relate to," James muttered.

He sounded slightly sarcastic. Skylar picked up on the hint. She read James like an open book. Skylar spoke after a moment of standing silently in thought.

"Who are you here with?"

"No one. Just me." James leant against the wall; hands in pockets.

Skylar continued speaking. "My boss and a few colleges from work came. They invited me."

"Where are they now?"

"I'm not too sure. I went off to find my table."

Skylar sighed quietly. She began to twiddle with the handle of her purse. She'd realised she had been doing that a lot this evening. It helped to distract her from the news of her mother. But not entirely. She lowered her eyes, blinking back tears, once again. James noticed the tear marks under her eyes. Instantly, he knew something was upsetting her. He spoke with concern, and slight curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

Skylar held the photos. James saw them. Skylar began explaining.

"This was my mother. She died a week after I was born. I only just found out tonight."

"I'm sorry to hear." James answered respectfully.

"It's not your fault," she told him.

James' eyes darted back to the photos. Then, he recognised the woman. He recognised Vanessa. Vanessa Flynn; his former lover. Next, he gazed at the other photo of Vanessa, where she cradled a baby. James smiled. So, Vanessa had had a child. Suddenly, peering closer at the photo, he saw something on the baby's wrist – a birthmark. He glanced closer. He felt his heart pound faster. He had the same birthmark. Then, his eyes flickered to Skylar. She had that birthmark. It was there on her wrist; just like his. It was visible. James' eyes darted, fast like speeding bullets. His thoughts became a jagged mess. No! No she couldn't be.

"James?" Skylar's own eyes saw the worried look, plastered on James' face. She saw the mark on his wrist. Her mark. Their sharp blue eyes remained glued and transfixed on each other. Everything clicked. The truth dawned upon them.

He had a daughter. And she'd found her father.


	7. Chapter 7: Changes

**Footsteps – Chapter 7 **

He was still. Wait; not still. Frozen. He felt the racing beat of his heart. It was like a bullet had struck him; sharp, quick, powerful.

Her legs buckled. She felt herself shaking, stumbling back against the wall; her legs weak beneath her. It was as if the room was spinning. She continued to stare; mouth open, eyes wide, her breathing ragged. She glared at James, intense and cold, opening her mouth to speak.

"Oh my God. A-After all t-this time, I…" Skylar trailed off. Her voice was rasping.

"Skylar?" Bond was speechless. He stared back at her. His flesh and blood – his _daughter_. He stepped slowly towards Skylar; hoping to hug her, hoping to hold her.

Skylar's mask fell. Her blood ran cold. Her fists were clenched. She was desperate to conceal the rage, burning inside her. Skylar lowered her eyes. She swallowed hard, chocking back a sob, blinking away tears that were welling up in her eyes. She couldn't do this anymore. Everything washed over her, like a huge tidal wave. She ran. Not once did she look back. Skylar kept facing forward, desperate to go; desperate to leave.

Bond watched her run away. His daughter had found him. The daughter he never knew he had. Skylar disappeared within the crowd. She was gone. The truth had changed her – him too. Silent tears streamed down his face. Emotions overwhelmed him; emotions he'd concealed for a very long time.

Tears cascaded down her face. Streaks of mascara smeared under her bloodshot eyes. It was all a mistake; tracing her parents and finding her father. Skylar thought it would make her happy. She'd thought it would heal her. But it had only left her with a broken heart. She stopped, balancing herself against the wall. She sighed, feeling herself tremble. Then, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Skylar?"

Skylar turned reluctantly. It was Jen. Jen gasped, when she saw the state Skylar was in.

"What's wrong? Skylar, what's the matter? Tell me."

Skylar cried and said, "I-I found my father. He's here. I-I'm sorry. I have to go. Something's happened and I have to go."

Jen's eyes flickered away, just for a moment. She glanced back. There was no sign of Skylar. All she heard was the sound of the door, swinging shut.

**XXXX**

_**Flashback **_

"_I guess this is it. I guess this is goodbye."_

_Vanessa swallowed hard. She forced herself to smile and allowed her tears to fall. Her own tears were drowned by those of nature. She kept hovering, pacing gently up and down the bus stop. Vanessa felt the small bump, hidden under her black coat. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him about the baby – their baby. But she knew that would only hold him back. That wasn't what she wanted for him. _

_Several times, her eyes fell on him. James Bond. Her brave soldier. She felt the touch of his hand; strong, secure and warm. Vanessa gazed at him softly. His own eyes stared sadly back at her._

"_I don't have to do this, you know," he said._

"_James...I know you wanna go. You've wanted to go for a while. You always talked about it. I know how much you wanna leave." Vanessa squeezed his hand. She gave a sad smile._

_James added, "I don't want to leave you either."_

"_I know, I know." Vanessa paused. "This has been what you wanted to do for such a long time. You always told me of how you wanted to go off and fight, and save lives. Now's the chance to do that. Very few people get that chance, James. I know you're torn. I really do know. I…"_

_Vanessa choked. She shuddered. Tears streamed down her face. She felt James wrap his arms around her. His voice was practically a whisper, as he spoke with comforting words._

"_Shhhhhh. It's okay, it's okay. Vanessa, I don't have to go – that's the other option. If it makes you feel better, I'll stay. Just say so."_

"_I want you to do this. I don't wanna hold you back. That's how much I love you. I'm not gonna hold you back. If I do, then I'm just being selfish," Vanessa explained, "Deep down, I know I'm gonna miss you like mad, but at the same time, I want you to take the chance while you still can. And I know you want that too."_

_James pulled her hair away from her face. He kissed her gently, knowing it could be the last time. Both of them heard the bus arrive. James pulled away slowly. He hurled his rucksack over his shoulder and got on the bus. He smiled sadly at Vanessa, knowing he may never see her again._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, Soldier."_

_The bus drove away. That was the last time he ever saw her._

_**End of flashback**_

Bond shuffled through the front door, fighting more tears that threatened to slip from his eyes. He sighed, somewhat angrily. Stupid bloody emotions. The last time he ever cried, was when M died.

He slumped on the sofa, pouring himself a glass of liquor. Bond guzzled it quickly. It helped to make him feel better. He wanted to cleanse himself from all the emotional grief, he'd somehow allowed back into his life. Then, something on the dining table caught his eyes. He forced himself to stand. He saw what caught his attention. Photos. Bond went over, snatching them firmly. Staring back at him, were a man and woman in their early-mid 20s. They were smiling; holding each other close. Wind whipped the woman's hair. Dark brown locks blasted across her young elegant face. She looked as if she'd been laughing. Bond recognised the woman. Vanessa. The man next to her was him. Both of them had been so young, so happy. It was hard to believe that beautiful woman had died at such a young age. She'd been dead for 21 years. He knew how much Vanessa had loved him. He'd loved her too. He'd been so reluctant to leave her that day. Vanessa had been a big part of his heart. She still was.

He held the photo close and secure. He remembered what she'd said and how she'd encouraged him to join the military all those years ago. Even in death, Vanessa had helped him. She'd helped him get to where he was now. All she'd wanted was for him to be happy. And he was.

Bond smiled. He gazed at the photo, holding it a moment longer.

**A/N: ****Hope I'm doing okay with the story. Sorry it's taking a while. Please let me know if I accidentally cause anyone to become OOC (I don't mean for that sort of thing to happen on purpose). I'll update as soon as I can, but life's hectic at the moment. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Separate Lives

**Footsteps – Chapter 8**

The truth had been heavy. That's how he'd felt last night. Some business trip that'd turned out to be. That's the problem when life throws the unexpected at you.

Bond felt himself forced away from slumber, his senses awoken by the ringing of the alarm clock. His hand slammed down on the clock, bringing it to silence. He resisted the urge to fall asleep again. Then he placed the heavy thoughts of the truth about Vanessa and Skylar towards the back of his mind. He felt that's where they belonged. Vanessa had been the love of his life, all those years back when they were young, and he was the father of her child. He knew he couldn't spend every minute of his life thinking about them. Besides, he had work.

**XXXX**

He parked the Aston outside MI6 and strolled swiftly to the office. Bond kept glancing in different directions as he passed. It was a way to occupy his mind. Here he was a different person: a double-0 with a license to kill. This wasn't the place to think of Vanessa and Skylar. He couldn't allow those thoughts to distract him.

"007." He heard the Quartermaster calling him.

"Morning, Q."

"Good morning, Sir." Q took a sip of Earl Grey and glanced away again, eyes fixed on his computer. Curiosity glinted in Bond's eyes.

"Found anything?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Take a look at this."

Q displayed a photo on the screen, showing a man in his thirties with slight stubble and dark eyes.

"Who's this?" Bond asked.

"His name's Patrido." Q paused for a moment. "I've been looking for records; data, anything that might be connected with the Westminster bombing. I checked links, references, and finally found the connection."

Bond studied the screen for a moment, then said, "So, this Patrido. He's behind it?"

"Exactly that. Correct," Q answered, "Through the match, I was able to obtain access to his computer."

"More like hacked it," Bond said, giving a light chuckle.

Q shot a glare at Bond, and then cleared his throat. "Furthermore, there's clear and accurate blueprints on Patrido's computer. Believe it or not, 007, all of this were the plans to bomb Westminster."

_And he succeeded because of me_, Bond thought regretfully. "Q, did you find anything else?"

"Patrido has connections with at least two other associates."

"Do you have information on them?" Bond questioned.

Q shook his head. "I can't hack in."

"What?"

"I literally can't. The system's blocked. The furthest I could reach was Patrido."

Bond sighed heavily, somewhat in frustration and disbelief. "You must be joking."

"Do you want to check for yourself?" Q retorted; the sarcastic hint was obvious in his voice. "Anyway, do you have any ideas, 007?"

Bond stared at the computer for a second. Then, he turned and faced Q.

"Trace all of Patrido's recent activity."

Q loaded up a huge document. It contained all recent activity of Patrido. Everything on the screen was so complex; it looked like something from the Matrix. Q searched through the records, and started explaining.

"He's currently in Japan."

"That's a start, then."

"And later, due to be travelling to Rome," Q continued.

Gareth Mallory approached them. He grinned.

"Mr Bond, welcome to your latest mission."

Bond faced Mallory.

"Looking forward to it," Bond answered dryly.

Q searched through the cabinet and pulled out documents and a gun.

"You'll need these," Q said.

"Thank you." Bond started strolling towards the door. Then Mallory faked a cough. The double-0 turned to face him. Mallory spoke.

"Oh, one last thing, Bond. Don't muck it up."

"Try to at least bring the equipment back, undamaged," Q added.

Bond chuckled. He turned, walking away from the office, and out of the building, altogether.

**XXXX**

**Five days later:**

She wasn't always like this. She was usually happy. Not anymore. Skylar knew the truth about her biological parents. It changed her, making her see the world differently; making her see _everything_ differently. She was a shell; empty, hollow, numb. Knowing what she'd done, knowing she'd found her father, everything made her feel lost. Almost like she didn't belong anywhere. Almost like she was an outcast. Sometimes she didn't know who she was. Occasionally she felt as if she'd betrayed her mum and brother. She even felt like a stranger in her own home.

Yet again Skylar laid on the sofa, facing the pillows; eyes squinted shut, wanting to shun herself from the world. Her senses awoke, when she heard the key click and turn in the lock. Her adoptive mother, Lou, dashed in and left her handbag on the kitchen counter. She saw Skylar lying motionless and still.

"I thought you were with Dee."

"Came back early," Skylar muttered.

"Oh." Lou perched on the sofa, next to her daughter. "Is everything alright?"

Skylar nodded. "Fine."

Lou wasn't stupid. Something was wrong. It was the way Skylar just sat there; eyes looking at the floor. Lou put her arm around Skylar's shoulder. She felt as Skylar's muscles tensed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Mum…" Skylar sighed and trailed off as she began finding the courage to explain everything. "You know when…when you find something out…"

Lou nodded, prompting her gently. Skylar continued speaking.

"Look, I know you might not take this well…but I did something…" She suppressed a sob, as she turned to face Lou.

"What did you do?"

"Oh God, don't hate me. Please don't hate me!"

"Skylar, sweetie, calm down. Tell me what happened."

"I found my birth parents."

Lou glanced away. "Oh. Right." She looked back at Skylar, feeling as her heart weighed down inside. Skylar's blue eyes glinted with regret, knowing what she'd done. She swallowed hard and spoke. "I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to hurt you. Or Johnny. That's how much I love you. Both of you." Tears streamed down Skylar's face; her mascara smeared. Lou squeezed her hand.

"It's okay, baby."

"Mum, don't say that. Please don't say that. I know I hurt you. I didn't mean to." Skylar put her arm around Lou's shoulder and told her, "None of it…nothing really turned out the way I expected it to. Their names are James and Vanessa. Vanessa's dead; she died when I was a baby. And James…" Skylar gave a small smile. "I met him. We ran into each other a few times. Then he also went to that Law dinner at _Lincoln's_. He bumped into me again – literally. We started chatting…then gradually the truth just…well, it just came out."

"How did both of you know it?" Lou asked.

"He recognised Vanessa, he looked like me – and see this." Skylar pulled up the sleeve of her shirt. "Same birthmark."

Skylar released a deep sigh. Lou held her hand, looking deep into her daughter's eyes. She told Skylar, "Don't blame yourself for Vanessa's death, if that's what you're thinking. You did nothing wrong. All you wanted was to find out who they are."

Skylar hugged her mother tightly.

"You know, James and Vanessa are practically strangers to me. I know they're the people who conceived me, but…"

"Sweetheart, that's a natural thing to feel."

Lou's kind words helped to make Skylar feel reassured.

"No matter what happens to me, you will always be my mother. And I'll always be your daughter. You and Johnny are my family. Nothing can change that," Skylar said.

"What about James?" Lou questioned, "He's _your_ father. He's part of your life now. You should try and contact him sometime. I dunno, I mean, maybe you'd feel better if you got to know him. Maybe you'd feel whole."

Skylar smiled and added, "Maybe I would. But I don't have his contact details. I mean, I have his address. That's all. Sometimes, it's like…"

"What?"

"It's like he lives in the shadows."

**A/N: ****Sorry updates have been slow. I'm glad I managed to upload another chapter. Hope the story's okay. I've got more ideas planned. Please send reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9: Memory

**Footsteps – Chapter 9 **

_**Flashback (Summer 2005) **_

_The summer breeze flowed through her golden curls, making them dance like streaks of sunshine. Her hands stuck to the pages of her magazine; clammy and sweltering from the heat and sun cream. She peeled away from her seat as she shifted slightly. Her blue eyes flickered towards her mother. Lou was engaged in a paperback; her eyes had been transfixed for well over an hour. Skylar knew there was something about a novel, which could make you feel as if you were in another world; that was the power of words. She smiled as she looked away from her mother, eyes focusing on her magazine._

_Not once did his mother or sister move from the deckchairs. Not once. He thrived for entertainment, longing for someone to play with. He paced around on the lawn; arms folded, shoulders slouched, staring at his feet. He wondered what to do. Summer was supposed to be fun. He certainly wasn't having fun. God! He must be the only seven-year-old to ever feel as bored as this. The squeals and laughter from next door didn't help either. He peered through the gap in the fence, eyes on the kids next door. They were dripping with water, like he was dripping with envy._

_The classic smirk of a villain in a movie, made its way to the young boy's lips. He knew what he had to do. He dashed away from the fence and sprinted to the summerhouse. It was an effort to run. A bead of sweat made it's way down his forehead. He stood in the shade for a moment. Eventually he found the strength to open the summerhouse. He could barely get inside. Hadn't this place ever been cleaned? He dug deep, searching in the pile of summer toys. The boy smiled with pride and victory; holding the largest water blaster, like a spy holding a gun._

_Her heart flung against her ribs. She bolted upright, dropping her magazine. Water drenched her, dripping from her shirt, shorts, and hair. Right in front of her, she saw her brother staring back; a smile plastered across his face. She couldn't believe it. The little shit had soaked her. Her eyes bored into his; sharp, raging, fuming. Faster than a bullet, she launched herself from her deckchair. _

"_Jonathan, get back here right now!"_

_Her brother continued to drench her. She chased him round the lawn. She grabbed another water gun from the summerhouse, filled it, and began soaking her brother back. Her anger subsided, replaced by the sounds of her laughter and joy, let alone her brother's. Along with him, she dodged and ducked, hiding behind the garden furniture, avoiding shots of water. It was as if she were dodging bullets from the enemy. _

"_Can the both of you be careful back there, please?" They fell silent at the sound of their mother's warning. "I don't want to find my plants damaged."_

"_We'll be careful, Mum."_

"_Promise."_

_There wasn't an ounce of energy left inside them. The children collapsed on the ground, like daises wilting in the mid-summer sun; breaths sparse and heavy._

"_Are you two alright back there?" Lou didn't even glance away from her book. She heard her children's laughter from behind her._

"_We're okay, Mum." Skylar and Johnny spoke in unison. They continued laughing._

_Johnny smiled and said, "It's kinda like _Mission Impossible_." _

_His thirteen-year-old sister smiled, ruffling his hair._

"_Skylar?"_

"_Yeah, Johnny."_

"_I wonder what it would be like if our dad was a spy."_

**A/N****: Big thanks to my friend who suggested including this flashback chapter. Don't forget to review. BTW, there's A LOT of irony :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Target

**Footsteps – Chapter 10 **

Bond arrived in Rome, strolling swiftly through the airport. As soon as there was a signal, he activated his earpiece, awaiting instructions from Mallory.

"_Ah, Bond."_

"Mallory."

"_Alright, listen carefully. Patrido will be arriving by evening. He'll be going to the Colosseum. Looks as if he's meeting an associate there. We strongly think it's some sort of exchange or agreement, connected with bombing Westminster Underground. Whatever it is, it's clearly not good. You're to find out who he's associated with, and who made all the plans for the bombing. Patrido will likely try to kill you."_

Bond almost smiled. "Well, he's not the first."

"_Remember, he'll be here in a few hours. Find out who Patrido's associate is. Once you know, assassinate Patrido. We're relying on you, 007."_

"I know what to do."

Bond switched off the earpiece.

**XXXX**

Patrido's flight landed a few hours later. Bond drove to the Colosseum, following clear instructions from Mallory, knowing Patrido would be there. Bond pulled off the junction, parking opposite the Colosseum. He stared ahead, seeing Patrido's car parked close by. Bond assembled the gun, loading it with bullets. 007 kept a sharp surveillance on Patrido, following him into the ancient battleground. He stayed in the shadows, advancing towards his target.

Patrido came to a sudden halt; his senses alert. Someone was here. He glanced back. A shot sounded. Bond dodged the bullet. Patrido took off, running. Bond followed; close in pursuit, eyes fixed sharply. He continued to fire bullets. Patrido narrowly missed them, running further into the Colosseum, and heading for the highest walls. He stumbled on the stairs and the gun fell from his hands. Bond heard Patrido's gun clatter. Genius move. He had him now. Seconds later, Bond reached Patrido. Patrido heard him approach. Timing it right, senses sharp, Bond lunged for him. He swung his fist at Patrido. Patrido tried to reach for Bond's gun. Several times, bullets fired. Bond overpowered Patrido, dangling him from the edge of the Colosseum.

"Who planned the bombing?! Tell me! Who else are you working with?!"

Patrido laughed cruelly and said, "It was all a distraction, a way to get you out the way. We know who she is. We're coming for her."

Bond glared at Patrido; confusion plastered his face.

"Coming for who?!" he demanded fiercely.

"The girl. Sky–"

Bond froze, letting go. He felt as if the bullet had fired. His blood ran cold. The realisation struck him; sharp, powerful, numb. His heart beat uncontrollably against his ribs. The truth loomed heavily:

They were after his daughter.

**XXXX**

It was late and the streets were dark. Skylar and Johnny weren't far from home. They only had a few minutes left, until they reached their flat. Johnny began to yawn. His sister glanced at him.

"We haven't got far to go. We'll be home soon."

"My feet are killing me," he complained, "You know, maybe we should take a shortcut."

Skylar felt the hairs on the back of her neck slowly begin to crawl.

"We're fine here. The quicker we walk, the quicker we'll get home. Johnny, my feet ache a little, too."

"Can we at least stop for a minute?"

"Yeah, quickly."

Johnny lent against the wall for a few seconds. Then, he and Skylar continued walking. The sooner they got home, the better.

The streets became silent. There was nothing to be heard, except for the faint wailing of a distant siren. That wasn't what trapped Johnny's curiosity. A dark Range Rover, with blacked out windows, stopped close behind him and his sister. In the sharpest corner of his eye, two dark figures emerged. Johnny saw them, following behind him and Skylar. His spine crawled, and he nudged his sister nervously.

"Uh, Skylar…I think we're being followed."

Skylar's eyes darted back the other way. She saw the two men, causing adrenaline to surge through her body.

"No shit, Sherlock." She muttered quietly; her voice dry in her throat.

Their pace quickened, scurrying down the street. The thugs advanced towards them. Skylar's eyes flickered back. Her heart flung against her ribs. Guns were poised in her direction. She screamed, her face contorting into a mask of fear.

"Johnny!" she yelled, "RUN!"

Skylar tugged frantically on his arm. They began running, hearing the thugs close in pursuit.

_BANG!_

And he was down; gasping, quivering, clenching his jaw to hold back a scream, and blinking away tears in his watery eyes. Blood continued to spurt from his leg; pooling around his jeans, soaking them in dark crimson red.

"JOHNNY!"

Skylar tried to reach her brother. Strong hands grasped her, hauling her away. In vain, she attempted to struggle. Her phone clattered on the ground, falling beside her trembling brother.

"You bastards! HE'S JUST A KID!"

They smacked her against the car; head smashing hard against the cold solid metal. She was pulled inside, as darkness clouded her vision. The car pulled away. The last thing she'd seen was Johnny, lying in a pool of his own blood.

**XXXX**

It could have been minutes, hours, seconds. But he still felt it; the bullet tearing through his leg, blood soaking his jeans, pouring onto the street. He turned his head weakly, seeing his sister's phone beside him. Oh God. She'd dropped it. His breathing was ragged, and his heart beat desperately. Every minute, every second, he felt his strength weaken; pouring out, like the blood from his wound. He fumbled for the phone, dialling the emergency services. The operator answered. Johnny began explaining.

"I-I've been s-s-shot. I'm b-bleeding. T-These men, they s-shot me and t-t-they took my sister. Her name's S-Skylar…."

His eyelids closed, tired and heavy.

**A/N:** **Reviews are definitely welcome. **


	11. Chapter 11: Crumble

**Footsteps – Chapter 11 **

Bond continued to stare into the darkness. He shifted away from the Colosseum window; unsettled, uneasy, his body tense. He couldn't allow his emotions to get to him. Not now. This wasn't the time for all that. He released a sigh, somewhat agitated…somewhat _scared_. Well, he would be. Skylar was in danger, and he was stuck all the way out in Rome. Fighting to conceal his fear for his own daughter, Bond switched on the earpiece. He alerted Mallory, speaking sullenly.

"This was all a trap."

"_What?"_

"They tricked us. They wanted us out of the way."

"_What do you mean? Bond, what's going on?"_

"There's been an abduction – back in London."

Mallory didn't reply. Bond continued speaking.

"It was all a distraction, so they could carry out the abduction."

"_Alright. What about Patrido?"_

"Job's done. He's dead. You wanted him dead, didn't you?"

"_Yes."_ Mallory paused, thinking. _"I'll make arrangements to get you on the next flight back to London."_

"Thank you."

**XXXX**

He paced around the terminal, twitched and frustrated. His daughter was in danger. He was tough, he had to be; but the weight of this was heavy on his heart. He had to get back to London. The flight was delayed for over two hours. Oh yes. That helped him completely. The pressure, the emotions; everything began to mount up inside him, like his fear for Skylar. He knew there was nothing much he could do. He'd just have to face it all.

**XXXX**

"I am so, so sorry."

"Not your fault." Bond released a heavy sigh, as he climbed into the passenger seat of Eve Moneypenny's car. He stared ahead, emotionless and numb, while Eve drove back to MI6. Eve attempted to lighten the mood.

"It's not everyday I get stuck in rush hour."

Bond glanced at her and said, "Mm, where I have to wait thirty minutes, after being delayed for two hours."

"Try not to get upset." Eve smiled. "It happens to everyone."

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the way.

Bond and Moneypenny headed straight to the office. Mallory and Q stood in front of the computer. Bond concealed his emotions, yet again, knowing this wasn't the time or place to let them get to him. After all, no one else knew the truth about Skylar. He continued approaching Q and Mallory.

"Anything?"

"Since the department received your message of an abduction, I've been searching all reports of any recently reported kidnappings," Q explained, "And I found a match."

Q loaded up a photo of a young woman in her twenties. Her face was young and slender; her hair was a golden shade of blonde, in curls past her chest; and her eyes were a sharp piercing blue. She looked like Bond. Bond continued to stare at the screen, his eyes transfixed sharply on the photo.

Eve glanced suspiciously. "Do you know her?"

Bond nodded. "Yes. She was the woman, I accidentally ran over the other day. Her name is Skylar." He sighed; heavily in thought, blinking back tears beginning to pool at the edge of his eyes, making them glint under the lights. "She's my daughter."

**XXXX**

Lou waited; her eyes restless, her muscles tense, her body still. Where were they? Skylar and Johnny were supposed to be home by 8.00. Now it was 11.00 and they still weren't home. It wasn't like her son or daughter to be late. It wasn't like them at all.

"_Skylar, where are you sweetheart? How far are you and Johnny from home? It's late. I thought you'd both be home hours ago. Ring me when you get this, yeah."_

"_Johnny, it's late honey. I though you and Skylar would be home by now. Let me know where both of you are, okay. I'm worried about you both."_

Yet again, she tried calling Johnny and Skylar. There was no response. Every time, the call went to voicemail.

Lou shifted anxiously, attempting to ignore the sinking feeling, beginning to arise in the pit of her stomach. The phone alarmed her, pulling her from the depths of her worries. She leapt for the phone, pulling it from the charger. Her face contorted in a mask of hope, and her heart began to race.

"Skylar? Johnny?"

"Hello, my name is Anna. I'm a senior nurse at _Saint Thomas'_. Are you Louisa; Jonathan Brent's mother?"

"Yeah, I am." Lou felt her spine crawl. Her voice became a plea, her hand trembled, causing her to grip the phone tightly; her fingers stiff and tense. "What's wrong with Jonathan? Tell me what's wrong with my son. Is his sister with him?" She felt immobilised, as dread filled her gut.

"I'm afraid his sister's not at the hospital. Louisa, I know this is going to be hard for you, but it's best we tell you."

"What's going on?" Lou swallowed hard, choking back a sob. Tears streamed from her eyes. "What happened to my son?"

"He was shot in the leg and he's bleeding severely. It's best you come and see him."

**A/N: **** Oh my God, I feel bad for Lou :(**

**There's gonna be a lot of angst coming up. You might need a load of tissues. Anyway, don't forget to review – feedback's good. **


	12. Chapter 12: Tears to Shed

**Footsteps – Chapter 12 **

She slammed the phone down, hard on the charger. Hastily, she scurried through her flat, snatching her phone and keys from the kitchen counter. Her heart pounded heavily against her ribcage, like the sound of the door slamming shut on its hinges. She had to get to the hospital. She had to see her son. What if he was dying? What if Skylar didn't know?

Her body shuddered, trembling. She tensed at the wheel, gripping it tightly, while she raced to the hospital in deep fear for her son.

_Please be okay. Please, please, please be alright, Johnny. I promise you, sweetheart, I'm on my way. Then we can both tell Skylar, and let her know you're at the hospital safe. It's gonna be okay, baby, it's gonna be okay._

She was pleading; suppressing a sob, rising in her throat, blinking her eyes clear, a couple of times, and keeping them transfixed on the road. Why him? Why did it have to be Johnny? What had her son done to be put through this pain? Johnny was just a child.

Thinking about what Nurse Anna had told her, she felt it should be her in the hospital, and not Johnny. Not her little boy. She shuddered all over, images of Johnny flashing before her; howling in agony, calling her name, trembling under the hospital lights, attached to wires and machinery. Poor Johnny. He must be terrified. She could see her son already, sitting up and smiling at the sound of her voice, as her footsteps would reach him, more and more. Everything would be alright.

She reached the hospital, darting into Intensive Care, heading for the reception desk. Her fingers tensed, as she gripped the edge of the wooden desk; a way to stop herself from breaking down. The woman at reception glanced up at the desperate frightened mother.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Jonathan Brent here? My name's Louisa Brent. I'm his mother."

The woman typed something into her computer and glanced at Lou again.

"He's in Bay 7."

"Thanks."

Lou scurried away, searching for her son; her eyes pleading. There were doctors running around and yelling. They were crowded round a bed, in a room behind her. She suspected they were performing CPR, as she saw it in the corner of her eye, while trying to concentrate on finding her son.

All of a sudden, she turned, wishing she hadn't. Wishing she'd remained looking the other way. She jerked back, cold and transfixed, like a bullet had torn through her heart, causing her to bleed from deep within the wound. She recognised him. The brown haired boy lying helplessly on the bed, with doctors attempting to revive him: his face drained of colour, lips parted, pale and blue; eyes wide, staring at the ceiling. Lou kept her own eyes fixed on him, her heart breaking every second her gaze remained fixed.

She dashed through the doors, letting them swing shut behind her. She raced towards him. Her son!

"Johnny, baby! I'm here! Oh my God, I'm here!"

Lou tried to reach him. Nurse Anna approached her swiftly.

"Ms Brent, Louisa, come on. I think you should wait outside for a moment."

"NO!" Lou protested; her eyes swimming with tears, "Let me see him! PLEASE!"

The doctors stopped reviving him. They shifted away slightly, with a fixed glance on the boy. One of them started speaking, just as another grabbed a clipboard and pen.

"Time of death, 11.15. Name of deceased, Jonathan Brent. Age fifteen. Cause of death, massive blood loss in the leg."

"No." Lou started sobbing. "Johnny."

She rushed to his side, tears cascading down her face. She wrapped her arms around him, as if it were a way to protect him. She rocked back and fourth, whimpering over Johnny's body. Her heart was heavy; drowned within the pain of losing her son:

Yet, something else would eventually dawn upon her.

**A/N: **** Ooh, any guesses as to what that may be? I feel so evil for writing this chapter, but I guess that's the thing with plot twists – my friend persuaded me to kill off Johnny. Don't forget to post reviews. Apologies if updates might ever get slow sometimes. **


	13. Chapter 13: Broken

**Footsteps – Chapter 13**

It was a hazardous risk and 007 acknowledged the impact. A disturbing silence overshadowed the office. No one spoke for what felt like minutes. Mallory was first to break the silence.

"You have a daughter." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"And you never informed us, or the authorities."

"Well, I never knew Skylar existed. Her biological mother died a week after she was born."

"When did you discover the truth?" Q asked.

"Nearly two weeks ago; the Law Society dinner," Bond stated, "Before Patrido fell from the Colosseum, he told me it was too late. His associates were already coming for Skylar. They knew who she was."

"A more logical reason to target her," Q said, "Who do you think's behind this? Who would do something like that?"

"God knows," Mallory muttered, "But whoever has the girl, it seems like this took months to plan."

Bond started to feel distant from the others, losing focus on what they were saying. All this time his daughter had been a target. Someone had known about Skylar before him. The poor girl. She probably didn't know what struck her.

"Bond."

He turned at the sound of Miss Moneypenny's voice.

"Yes?" He responded with authority.

"I know you're worried," Eve observed.

"Aren't we all?" He kept a straight face, remaining emotionless.

"I've found updates!"

Everyone turned to Q.

"Take a look at this."

Q began to load something onto the computer.

"Hold on," Bond queried, "What's this?"

"CCTV from the attack." Q played the footage. The group kept their eyes locked on the screen. Bond couldn't stop glancing at Skylar; the way the thugs had hauled her away, and slammed her hard against the metal of the car. His muscles tensed, he clenched a fist and released it; attempting to remain calm. His eyes glanced towards the other figure lying on the ground, in a pool of blood.

"Who's that?"

"Jonathan Brent. He called the emergency services after he was shot, and after your daughter was abducted," Q explained, "We traced the signal to _Saint Thomas' _hospital. He didn't make it. He died trying, and the call helped to find his location." Q played Jonathan's phone call. He then continued speaking. "He's Skylar's brother."

"Adoptive brother. He doesn't have a blood relation to Skylar," Bond added.

"Right."

Q faced the computer again, as Mallory spoke.

"What are you looking for now?"

"Contacts." Q paused for a second. "Ah, found one."

"Who?"

"Louisa Brent. She's their mother."

"Where's her current location?"

"The hospital; most likely grieving for her son."

"The poor woman probably doesn't know about her daughter's kidnapping," Eve said, "My God, she's probably going through hell."

No one spoke. Then, Bond broke the silence.

"I'll inform her. She has no right to remain in the dark about this."

"Alright, but why?" Mallory questioned.

"Because I'm Skylar's father. Fair enough with you?"

Mallory thought about this, and nodded in agreement.

"Just remember something."

"What?"

"Be careful when you break the news to Louisa."

"She's hardly a ticking bomb," Bond added dryly.

"No, but she is a mother who's lost her child, and is about to find out that she may have lost the other. Be aware of that."

"Will do."

Bond wandered out of the office and strolled towards his car. He switched on the engine and drove to the hospital.

**XXXX**

Lou continued weeping over Johnny's body; her face stained with tears, her eyes swollen with grief, and her voice weak and faltering as she whispered to her son.

"I don't know if you ever knew how much Skylar and I loved you. You meant the world to us, Johnny. I'm so sorry this has happened to you. I miss you, I really do; that laugh of yours, even that smile." She burst into tears and chocked on her words. "You'll always be my little boy."

"Louisa Brent?"

Lou raised her head, heightened by the voice. A woman stood in the doorway.

"My name's DCI Harrington." Harrington held up her ID badge. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but can I speak with you for a moment, please?"

Lou gazed at her dead son and asked, "Is this about Jonathan?"

Harrington nodded.

Lou added, "I know what happened to him. They called me."

She wiped her eyes a couple of times and glanced at the DCI.

"The police received CCTV footage of the shooting," Harrington said.

Harrington rummaged in her bag, pulling out a small portable DVD player. She inserted a disk and turned the screen towards Lou. Lou continued staring; mouth open, eyes wide with horror. Harrington paused it.

"Christ." Lou looked at the screen again. Realisation dawned on her. "My daughter's there." She pointed her finger at the faint blur of blonde hair. "Look, that's her!"

"Is your daughter's name Skylar?"

"Yeah. I tried ringing her too. She won't answer her phone. That's not like her. I swear to God, that's not like her at all. Why wouldn't Skylar answer her phone?"

Lou chocked back a sob, trying to conceal her grief for Johnny and the rising fear for Skylar.

Bond rushed into Intensive Care. He overheard a policewoman, speaking with his daughter's mother.

"…by the same people who shot Jonathan."

"…No…not her too…my God…can't be happening…Skylar."

"We're doing everything we can."

"Not my girl too."

He found the room where Louisa and the policewoman were, peering from the edge of the doorway, catching a glimpse of Louisa; her eyes dark and bloodshot, face tearstained, stricken with terror. He kept his eyes locked on the broken woman, and didn't deny it. Looking at her was like looking in a mirror.

**A/N:**** Hope this chapter was okay. The last few lines reflect on the emotional impact. BTW, I practically cried when writing the section with Lou – she's clearly gonna be distraught about her son and daughter. Let me know if I've accidentally written anyone OOC (I'm hoping I haven't). Please review. Secondly, I promise you'll see more of Skylar again soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: Hopes and Fears

**Footsteps – Chapter 14 **

Bond remained hovering outside the door. He needed to inform Louisa, but it seemed she already knew the worst. Instantly, he strolled into Jonathan's hospital room. The policewoman, opposite Louisa, turned to face him.

"Sir, I'm afraid you can't come in at the moment."

The policewoman gave him a bewildered look, as he held up a card, speaking formally and with authority.

"My team are working on the investigation; they have everything covered. We've marked it as a private case to consider everyone's safety. Analyse everything in the forensics department."

Lou's eyes flashed towards Johnny's body. For a second, her gaze fell on him, before she glanced back at the man, who continued speaking with Harrington.

"You'll not be needed, after."

"I understand," Harrington said, nodding.

Harrington rose from her chair immediately, and left the room. Bond came forward and perched in the seat, opposite Louisa. Lou continued staring at the floor, blinking away tears at the edge of her eyes, and trying to clear her jagged mind. She forced herself, in vain, to meet the man's eyes; sharp, blue, piercing. Lou shivered. He reminded her slightly of Skylar.

"Ms Brent."

"Yeah?"

"My name is Bond. James Bond." His voice was calm, smooth, and steady. He couldn't allow himself to be dishonest to Louisa, despite being one of the most advanced agents in the country. 007 knew this was a risk. After all, Louisa Brent was Skylar's mother; the closest person to her.

Lou opened her mouth to speak, and closed it again. She wanted to say something; come to terms with everything that had happened tonight. She waited a second, and finally said what she wanted to say.

"Why's the investigation private? Why does my son's death and daughter's disappearance have to remain that way?"

"Ms Brent –"

Lou cut him off before he could say anymore, sounding more assertive than she'd meant to. "Louisa's fine."

Bond cleared his throat, sensing the element of fear rising inside Louisa.

"Louisa. I'm afraid that your daughter, Skylar, has unfortunately been targeted for a while."

"Oh God! By who?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

Lou covered her mouth; eyes wide, transfixed to the floor.

"Why her? Why my daughter? Skylar never made enemies with anyone. She was sensible and careful. I made sure of that; the same with my son. And look at him now!"

Tears began to pool at the edge of her eyes. She let them stream down her face and allowed herself to shake all over. Bond looked at her. Lou eventually glanced up, meeting his sympathetic gaze.

"I'm sorry…I just…I'm sorry."

"I know you're afraid, Louisa. I know you're trying not to be. I'm looking into why Skylar was the target. Someone wanted her, and I'm trying my hardest to know why."

Lou kept her eyes on him and said, "You seem to care." Something gave her that impression. It was a mother's natural instinct.

"No one deserves to be put through hell. You're scared. You feel like a target. It's easy to relate to."

She stared sharply into his blue eyes; a way to mask her emotions. "You remind me of Skylar."

Bond stiffened and he felt his shoulders tense. Mallory _had_ mentioned to be careful. Louisa may not be a ticking bomb, but she was an extremely sharp and vulnerable woman. He'd seen it before. Louisa was creating a mask; a way to conceal her emotions, a way to defend herself. His own emotions began emerging again. He exhaled, somewhat in anger, knowing Louisa Brent had a right to know the truth. Well, most of it.

"I've met Skylar. I'm sure she's told you. She was tracing her biological parents, Vanessa and James."

Lou glared coldly. "How the hell do you know that?"

"Because I'm her father."

Lou sat there; numb, transfixed, hollow and aghast. It was like a knife had struck her, tearing its way through her skin, and causing blood to spurt from her heart. She shot a glare at Bond, sharp and striking, not wanting to believe it. She had to, knowing it was futile. Her reaction was released as no more than a mutter.

"You're Skylar's dad." Lou swallowed, accepting the truth, letting it crumble around her. She didn't let herself fall. She faced it all and remained standing, knowing she had to be strong. "How come you never raised her?"

"Vanessa never told me she was pregnant, at the time. I was going away – forever. She didn't want to hold me back. She thought telling me would," Bond said, "Because of that, I never knew Skylar existed."

"Mr Bond." Lou's voice was dry and she chocked slightly.

Bond glanced at Louisa, making her certain that he almost smiled.

"James is fine."

"Okay." Lou paused. "James. Please find Skylar. Please, please, please, try to bring her back safe. Promise me you'll try. Please."

She swallowed hard, suppressing a sob; her voice pleading. 007 pulled out a card from his wallet, and handed it to Louisa.

"This is my phone number and address. DON'T show it to anyone. It's for your eyes only."

Lou's face plastered with confusion. Bond continued speaking.

"I promise I'll try to find her. I have a team who are helping me work on the investigation. I promise you'll remain safe."

**XXXX**

Skylar gained consciousness, her eyes fluttering open. She moved her head weakly; spaced out, dazed, groggy. Her surroundings became clearer upon hearing the noise of an engine and squinting at the sun seeping through the windows, while her eyes continued flickering restlessly. It caused her blood to pump faster, the realisation dawning upon her. She was on a plane! She hurriedly leapt forward, only to be startled by something jerking sharply on her wrist, keeping her to the chair. Handcuffs! Her heart pounded against her ribs and black spots clouded her vision, knowing she was defenceless; susceptible to danger.

With her free hand she steadied herself in the seat, despite feeling uneasy. Her spine crawled when she felt the back of her head, her hair sticky and crusty. A dark crimson soaked the tips of her fingers, startling her. The memories of the attack sent her shivering: the thugs shooting Johnny, and her being slammed against the car and hauled inside.

Tears pooled in her eyes. She allowed them to stream down her face, while she began to shake all over. Images of her bleeding brother flashed before her. Was he okay? Was Johnny still alive?

Skylar turned towards the wall, letting her hair fall in front of her face, squeezing her eyes shut, wanting no more than to block out the frightening reality. She didn't know what was happening. Why was she on a plane? Where were they taking her? Her heart slammed itself against her ribs; her breathing ragged, sudden. She kept her eyes shut tightly, hearing footsteps pace towards her.

**A/N: **** So, what do you think of the chapter? Please post reviews. BTW, I'll update as soon as I can. **


	15. Chapter 15: Captor

**Footsteps – Chapter 15 **

Skylar's captor drew near. She heard him clear his throat, loud and heavy, no doubt he was watching her. Her senses sharpened as he advanced towards her, by another step. The kidnapper laid eyes on the frightened young woman, paying attention; observing her. He moved her hair away from her face, causing her to quiver.

She hesitantly opened her eyes and looked up, glaring into the dark eyes of her captor; the black spots fading around her.

"Ah, you're awake now." He spoke with a heavy Spanish accent, chuckling lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Skylar. Welcome. Do you like the jet? My uncle had a jet like this; it's nothing to boast of, really. It's just as comfortable as this one, don't you agree?"

Heart hammering, Skylar shifted in her seat. Despite trembling inside, she managed to remain unemotional and calm, knowing her captor would try to break her if he became aware of how terrified she really was.

He saw it; the undeniable fear in Skylar's clear blue eyes. He _knew_ Skylar was afraid. The girl didn't know the truth about him, and about her father – Bond.

"You _are_ afraid, aren't you? Oh, Skylar. All that effort to hide your fear; it doesn't help you really. You don't know where you are, some strangers took you away, and you don't know why." He sighed. "You don't know why. Oh, Miss Bond. You're here because of your father."

Skylar froze, staring at the floor; stunned, astounded, her lips parted. He knew her father! Something implied there was more to her father than meets the eye. But what? Whatever, it was, it _had_ to be dangerous. If it weren't, whoever had kidnapped her, wouldn't be keeping her here. Her eyes shifted towards the cuffs that kept her to the seat, and then to facing her captor's frightening glare. She became aware of the fact that this man undoubtedly hated her father.

"Why do you hate him?" Skylar kept her eyes fixed on her captor. "What has my father done?"

He cackled coldly, knowing how overwhelmed Skylar was.

"You really don't know, do you?"

Skylar shook her head. "No."

"Your father, James Bond, he works for the British Secret Service: MI6."

"He's a spy?!"

Her captor nodded. Skylar lent back, heart beating wildly against her ribcage, begging to mutter. "That's really who my father is. This doesn't seem…right."

"The truth never does."

She pieced everything together. One of her memories struck her, like a crowbar.

"The bombing. It was…connected…with kidnapping me. Wasn't it?"

The man raised an eyebrow, faking surprise.

"Wooh, you're exactly like you're father! So do you believe it now; the truth?"

Skylar nodded reluctantly, feeling herself shiver. She felt her captor's eyes glancing down upon her. He broke the silence.

"Do you want to know anything else?"

The sarcasm was unmistakable in his voice. Skylar stared icily, her voice sharp.

"Where are you taking me?"

She felt her spine crawl, her muscles tensing. The man smirked. He ran his hand through his blonde hair, evidently satisfied with terrorizing Skylar.

"What's the furthest place you've travelled to?"

"P-Paris."

"We're going much further."

He began to walk away. Skylar held back a sob and quickly peered out the window. A thick blanket of cloud stretched to infinity. She had no way of knowing where she was going.

A moment later, he turned towards Skylar. A sadistic grin appeared on his face, knowing he had a way to mentally break her. He advanced towards her, causing Skylar to meet the bitter glare in his dark brown eyes.

"One more thing. The boy, Johnny."

The man mentioning her brother put an edge on her senses.

"He's dead." He captor's voice was heartless, insensitive, and uncaring. It caused her to shiver at the memory of her brother bleeding, lying in his own blood. Tears began pooling at the edge of her eyes. Her entire body shook, tears streamed down her face, and her voice choking. The man deceived a bluff of care. He pulled her wrist to the arm of the seat, sudden and sharp. His grasp tightened, preventing Skylar from struggling; leaving her at his mercy.

"Please. Don't cry, don't cry. Look what it's doing to you. You're feeling you've lost everything. You're father and I lost everything too. It was all destroyed. It left us vengeful, and through all the sacrifice and betrayal of what means the most to me, I learnt I wasn't the only survivor. You see, once again, I realised your father and I…were the last two left. The two survivors." _The last rats._

**A/N: **** I have a big alternate ending to **_**Skyfall**_** planned, which will weave in soon; there were a few clues in the chapter. So, guess who's got Skylar? Review indeed. **


	16. Chapter 16: The Two Survivors

**Footsteps – Chapter 16 **

_**Flashback (2012)**_

_He caught sight of the torchlight, as his eyes shifted away from the flames that seared through the building of Skyfall Lodge. There they were! There _she_ was, stumbling towards a distant chapel. He turned, facing the last of his henchmen._

"_Just make sure Bond's dead! Now it's me and her."_

_He proceeded towards them, close in pursuit. Instantly, he distinguished the sound of Bond sprinting close behind him. Without hesitation, he fired bullets towards 007, leaving the spy hovering on the solid sheet of ice, covering the lake. Silva smirked, knowing he was close to accomplishing revenge._

"_You see what comes of all this running around, Mr Bond? All this jumping and fighting, it's exhausting. Relax. You need to relax." Silva glanced towards the chapel. Then, he managed to catch sight of his last remaining henchman looming behind Bond, holding his gun; prepared to shoot. Silva watched as Bond lunged towards the thug, without warning. Bond's grasp was strong as he wrestled his opponent, above the icy depths of the awaiting doom. Bullets rocketed in every direction, tearing through the hard surface of the ice. Silva's gaze remained on the lake, as the two men were sent plummeting into the icy waters beneath them. Soon after, he walked on one step closer to her – M. _

_Silva reached the chapel, while lingering outside in the dark, glancing at the gravestone of Andrew and Monique; Bond's parents. He cackled coldly and then wandered inside. His eyes bored onto M; stunned, aghast, bewildered, yet somehow satisfied. He shuffled forward, slowly, muttering. _

"_She's hurt. She's hurt. What have they done to her?"_

_Suddenly Kincade looked up, his face contorted into panic. In alarm, Kincade reached for his gun and pulled the trigger. Silva gasped in agony, the bullet tearing through; the numbness holding him. Blood seeped from his arm, soaking his sleeves in dark crimson. He was sent stumbling back, outside the chapel, disappearing into the dark._

**XXXX**

_Bond emerged in the doorway feeling as if the knife had struck him; quick, hard, cold. He was able to distinguish M lying on the stone floor of the chapel, her back against a pew. Kincade was kneeling beside her. Bond found his pace quickening, keeping his eyes fixed on both of them._

"_M!"_

_Kincade then said, "Where were you?"_

"_I got into some deep water." Bond kept his eyes on M, kneeling to her level. She glanced towards him weakly, reaching out, like a mother to her child. Bond saw the blood, dry and crusty on her hand, her coat soaked in crimson._

"_I suppose…it's too late to make a run for it." _

"_Well, I'm game if you are."_

_M stared at Bond. Tears pooled in the 00's eyes. He didn't even blink them away. M spoke, her voice weak, taking her last breath._

"_I did get one thing right."_

_She went limp in his arms, her body still, lips parted. Bond closed her eyes and kissed her forehead. Tears streamed down his face, his body shaking. He glanced at Kincade, but it was in vain._

"_What happened to Silva?" All emotion drained from his voice._

_Kincade sniffed heavily in grief, and began explaining._

"_I shot him; that bastard. It was dark where he was standing. I didn't see where the bullet got him, but it got him." _

"_Good." Bond's eyes flickered to M's small body. "Silva deserved it."_

"_To bloody right 'e does," Kincade agreed, "He was stumbling, after I shot him. Do you reckon he's dead?"_

"_Hope so." Bond felt a nervous feeling arising in the pit of his stomach. He forced himself to swallow, having to place confidence in and consider the possibility that Silva was dead._

**XXXX**

_Silva lay limp in the grass, feeling crimson crust between his fingers. Then, he faintly heard the sound of footsteps, and caught sight of figures, pacing away from the chapel. He rolled over onto his stomach, weak, in vain, his eyes scornful; recognising one in particular. One he seethed for surviving. Vengeance swept over him. He was forced to accept what he saw. Bond wasn't dead._

_Silva wanted revenge._

**XXXX**

_**One year later **_

_Silva's vengeance remained powerful. For the last 12 months, he'd been preparing in any way possible. Hell bent on revenge; life clinging to his soul, never letting go, needing him for this purpose._

_He spent days and nights taking his ideas into consideration, anticipating every step in his plan. He searched through computers; hacking data, expecting somehow to find a link. A way to track down 007. This was possible for him to trace James Bond. After all, Raoul Silva was a cyber terrorist._

_For another few hours, he remained hacking through data of the MI6 network. A link to 007 appeared, flashing on the screen of his computer. Silva smiled in pride, knowing he'd found what he was looking for. He activated the link, searching through and seeing what finally made him intrigued. Bond's name was registered on the birth and adoption records of a woman, aged 21. Silva analysed the records carefully. This was certainly interesting. Keeping his eyes on the screen, his gaze remained staring at 007's name, as well as the name of the woman. He smirked evilly, as everything pieced together, falling into place. The woman was 007's daughter: Skylar Evelyn Bond._

_And Silva's latest target._

**A/N: ****Okay, not too many flames please. I do appreciate constructive criticism, though. I know it seems similar to the original, but this is an AU version. I know I needed to reveal how Silva's not dead: hope it was okay. Please review and feel free to suggest ideas (I have a few but I'm getting writers block!). Not sure when I'll next update, but I've enjoyed writing this so far, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it.**


	17. Chapter 17: Located

**Footsteps – Chapter 17 **

He turned, on the verge of leaving, intending to get back to MI6 almost immediately. Louisa Brent glanced towards him, a flicker of hope passing in her hazel eyes.

"Thank you, James."

"Welcome."

Bond began to pace slowly towards the door. At that moment his senses sharpened and Louisa jerked suddenly, her phone vibrating in her pocket. That instant, Lou held it in her hand, staring at the screen. She didn't know the number, so she put the phone down, hoping the call would go to voicemail. Lou felt her spine crawl. Her phone kept ringing. Her muscles tensed as she attempted to ignore her vibrating phone.

Lou finally relented and answered, the pressure mounting up inside her.

"Louisa," answered a male voice with a deep Spanish accent.

Her body froze all over, colour draining from her expressionless gaze.

"_No! Mum!"_

She heard the sound of her daughter's screams, replaced by muffled sobs, faint and quiet. Lou felt her legs buckle, her heart hammering heavily.

"Where's Skylar?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

Bond felt his senses sharpen again, hearing Louisa tremble. He faced Louisa, becoming aware of the fact that whoever had Skylar had contacted her mother. Straight away, he paced towards her, snatching the phone. He felt his grip tighten while clutching the device.

"What have you done? Where's the girl?" Bond demanded, his voice brisk, quiet, hissing.

He was met with a sinister laugh; the voice of a ghost coming back to haunt him.

"Mr Bond."

He didn't understand. This could not be happening. _That_ man was dead!

Bond lent against the wall, holding his hand against his heart. He wanted to move. He'd have to at some point. Without looking at Louisa, it was clear her frightened eyes were fixed on him. The impact made his blood boil, and he lowered his hand, clenching his fist.

"You're still alive." Bond spoke coldly, sensing that Louisa's eyes were still on him. He heard Silva's voice cackle down the phone.

"We always were the two survivors, because of _her_. Remember?"

Bond felt his grip on Louisa's phone tighten. He glanced at her, seeing her shake; her eyes tearstained, bloodshot, swollen. He continued speaking, but it was in vain.

"Is my daughter alive?"

"Yes."

"Put her on the phone."

Louisa inhaled sharply, attempting to supress a sob. Bond waited.

"Hello? Skylar?" He felt his own eyes fill with tears, knowing he was just as afraid as Louisa.

"_Dad!" _His daughter's voice trembled. The poor girl. She must be petrified. At the same time, a wave of emotions washed over him; all those feeling he'd hoped to conceal. But he couldn't pretend it hadn't happened. She'd called him 'Dad'. That's what made him know she mattered. Knowing she was his daughter made him want to find her more; not just for Louisa's sake.

"_Please get me out of here!" _He heard Skylar's pleading voice, then the sound of her muffled protests, and Silva's voice came back on the line.

"Ah well, James, she's still alive…for now."

Silva hung up. Bond perched in the seat opposite Louisa; gritting his teeth, his shoulder's slumped, his glare cold. He glanced at Louisa, seeing a single tear stream down her face.

"I know who has our daughter…I've met him before."

Lou stared, eyes wide, lips parted. Something made her consider if it was right to trust this man; her daughter's father.

"H-How…I mean…W-Who's got Skylar?"

"An _old friend_." Bond's sarcasm was unmistakable.

He stood up, pacing towards the door.

"You've got my phone," Louisa said, her voice assertive and suspicious.

"And you should get some rest. Leave the hospital. There's a chance he traced the call, so he probably knows you're here." Bond said, "We don't want to risk putting your life on the line."

He left the hospital without looking back. He hurried towards his car and drove to his flat straight away. Immediately, he grabbed his earpiece and switched it on.

"_007."_

"Q, is Mallory with you?"

"_Yes. I'm here."_ Mallory answered.

"Good," Bond said flatly, "I know who's abducted Skylar. It's Silva. He didn't die last year in Scotland."

"_Alright, I'm tracing the call now," _Q explained.

There was a moment of silence. Then Q spoke again.

"_Bond."_

"What?"

"_He's taken her to Shanghai."_

**A/N: **** At least they know where she is now. Note to LilyLunaPotter142, your guess of where Skylar is, was right. Hope the story's good so far. Apologies if updates are slow for the next few weeks, but I have the next chapter planned and hopefully you'll like it when I finally get it uploaded. Please leave reviews. **


	18. Chapter 18: Arrangements

**Footsteps – Chapter 18 **

It took him a moment to come to terms with the information. Yes, Silva was alive. Yes, he kidnapped Skylar. Now it seemed he was leading Bond down the route of déjà vu. Bond paced over to the window, peering out at the night view of London, contemplating his thoughts.

"There's one more thing." He spoke, his voice brisk and concerned. "Louisa Brent. A certain Mr Silva managed to contact her."

"_Hmm, that's not good," _Q said.

"I've got Louisa's phone," Bond added.

"_Might I ask why?"_

"Silva may have traced the call, but I can't be sure of that. This could likely concern Louisa's safety."

"_Right."_

"Things are already becoming too dangerous. Keeping secrets might not be the best way."

"_What exactly are you implying, 007?" _Q questioned.

"Well, how would you most likely feel to find a skeleton in your closet?" Bond kept a straight face and added, "Or several."

"_Oh."_ Q paused.

Mallory said,_ "Bond, are you sure about this? Every agent in the field might be put at risk again. Last year was bad enough. And if Louisa told someone…think of what this would result in."_

"She's my daughter's mother," Bond said flatly, "I'm perfectly aware of what could happen if we're not careful."

"_Good."_

"That's why if we decide to inform Louisa that we're part of MI6, she'll be required to sign an agreement of confidentiality." Bond paused. "I think it's better Louisa knows._ I'll_ contact her."

"_Bond."_ This time it was Q's voice. _"That's all right. You'll be able to contact her safely. I installed a safety system on all the phone lines. Silva won't have a chance of getting through."_

"Sure?"

"_Mm, hmm."_

"Thank you."

Bond disconnected the line. He grabbed Louisa's mobile phone and dialled the number of her flat. It rang for a few minutes before Louisa picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Louisa. It's me."

"_James?"_

He sighed, knowing at some point that he'd have to break the news to her. "I know where Skylar is. My team located where the phone call was made: Shanghai. That's where they're holding her captive."

"_Oh Christ."_ Louisa didn't respond. _"Is she…"_

Bond said, "Hopefully." He found it difficult to answer. "So you followed my advice?"

"_Yeah."_

"Good."

"_Okay." _Louisa paused. _"James, I'm scared."_

"I know."

"_I've already lost my son. I can't bare the thought of losing Skylar too."_

"We won't lose her." He swallowed, attempting not to let his own emotions get to him. "And I'm sorry about Jonathan."

"_It's…fine."_

"I'll do everything I can to find our daughter."

"_I'll try and remember that. Bye."_

Louisa hung up.

**XXXX**

"_James, it's Louisa. Is this a bad time?"_

"No," Bond answered, "Is something wrong?"

"_I just wondered…did the people who took Skylar make another phone call?"_

"No."

"_Right."_

"Louisa, there's something I need to tell you. They probably told our daughter too."

"_Told her what? What exactly is it you need to tell me?"_

"Meet me at Waterloo."

"_Why?"_

"It's better if I tell you face-to-face."

"_Oh_." Louisa paused. _"I'll see you in an hour."_

**XXXX**

Lou found him hovering at the steps of the bridge to Charing Cross; his hands in his pockets and pacing in circles. She saw James Bond meet her eyes as she strolled nearer.

"What was it you needed to tell me?" Lou asked.

"Come on." Bond kept his voice low. "I'll show you."

He gestured at her to follow. Lou struggled to keep up with Bond's fast pace. She chuckled, remembering the same habit that Skylar seemed to have.

They stopped abruptly, staring at the building of MI6. Lou glanced at him, then her eyes flickered back towards the building. Realisation dawned on her, as Bond put the cards on the table.

"You're kidding me. I mean…you don't seriously…"

Bond gave her a smug smile. "Startled?"

"No shit, Sherlock." It was the sort of thing Skylar or Johnny would say. She glanced back at James. "They're not gonna let me in."

"They will. Arrangements to inform you were made yesterday. One more thing."

"What?"

"You'll be required to sign a confidentiality agreement."

"If I didn't?"

He couldn't help but smirk at Louisa. "Well, let's not think about that."

Lou followed quietly as Bond led her though MI6. She felt her stomach turn, accepting the fact that this would change her. Both of them went straight to Mallory's office. Bond knocked.

"Come in," Mallory answered from inside.

Bond led Louisa into the large room. Mallory eyed Louisa suspiciously.

"So it seems you agreed to tell her."

"She has a right to know, and she's going to sign the agreement." Bond glanced towards Louisa. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah." Lou nodded.

"Go ahead, then." Mallory picked up a pen and the agreement document. He handed it to Bond, who then gave it to Louisa. Lou read the details. After a second, she wrote her signature clearly, feeling both sets of eyes fix on her.

"It's done," she said, giving the paper to Mallory.

"Alright. First of all, I'm M; head of this agency. Secondly, I'm sure you're aware that 007 here has told you that you're daughter's location is Shanghai."

"He has," Lou said, "Can you tell me the name of that man who has my daughter? He managed to contact me."

"Raoul Silva," Mallory answered, "He's been know to us for a while."

"So, he's the one who planned all this. Does that include my son's death?"

"We can't be certain," Bond added, "Probably not."

Lou stood quietly for a moment, contemplating her thoughts, making a decision.

"I want to come with you."

She felt Bond's glare, sharp, striking.

"It might be too dangerous." He couldn't believe Louisa was thinking of this; that woman was really willing to put her life on the line. He spoke again, strongly aware of the risks that bringing Louisa would have; on her, on everything. "You should stay."

"No," Lou said, her voice stubborn, "Skylar, _our_ daughter, is out there captive, half way round the bloody world. How terrified do you think she is? I want her back. I'm her mother. She's my daughter, too."

She turned to Mallory. "Please."

Mallory lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Bond.

"What do you reckon, 007?"

Bond felt Mallory and Louisa's eyes fix on him. He forced himself to swallow, glancing at Louisa.

"Fine, you can come," Bond finalised, "On one condition: stay out of the field."

"Deal," Louisa said, her voice husky.

**XXXX**

The moment they paced through the arrival gates was the moment both of them looked around in close observation. Bond lifted his head, his eyes shifting slowly. Lou shuffled beside him, biting her lip, eyes darting to every corner. Maybe she shouldn't have come. Maybe she should've stayed in London. She found herself wiping her hands on her jeans, sweltering and clammy, the pace of her heart quickening. Bond's eyes moved towards her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Lou answered hastily, hearing authority in Bond's voice.

"The car's this way."

Lou followed hesitantly, trusting that there wouldn't be anything else, which would make her uncomfortable.

**XXXX**

"I can't believe this!"

"What?" Bond kept himself from smiling, although it was evident that Louisa did not approve of their cover.

"_Mr_ and _Mrs _Brown!" Lou held up the fake ID passports, her dark eyes scornful.

"Come along then. Darling."

Bond climbed out of the car, grabbing both their suitcases from the boot. Lou sighed and followed him. She tugged her suitcase onto the pavement. Bond assisted her; although her slight resistance made him aware that she was probably fine.

Lou followed him inside the hotel. Bond whispered in her ear, the chill of his voice making her stand on edge.

"Stay by me and don't say anything."

They made their way to the reception desk. Bond signed in under the names of the fake IDs, speaking fluent Chinese. The receptionist submitted the records into the computer and handed two room cards to Bond. Bond gave the other card to Louisa, who stitched a smile.

They found the number of their hotel room and hovered outside the door.

Bond said humorously, "We've got a problem."

Lou raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He didn't reply. He put the card in the door and headed inside the room. Lou followed, coming to a halt, mouth open, eyes wide.

"Where's your room, then?"

She watched him carefully, her glare sharp, striking. Bond looked smug, his captivating eyes shifting towards her. Lou kept her gaze on him. Her face paled, stunned, astounded.

"Oh."

Was this an accident – or had he planned this?

**A/N:**** I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote the last section of this chapter. Typical James Bond scenario and Lou's not amused (here's a clue: it's something to do with the bed in their room). Reviews are welcome. Not sure when I'll next update. **


	19. Chapter 19: Island & Conflict

**Footsteps – Chapter 19 **

Lou blinked a couple of times, coming to terms with the situation. It was bad enough having to pretend to be his wife. What vexed her more was knowing how relaxed he was. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

"Err…maybe I should have the sofa bed."

Bond said, "It's probably more comfortable."

Lou didn't miss his evident sarcasm. She sighed, later managing to occupy her mind, by unpacking a few of her things.

Bond watched Louisa, knowing that she was afraid and pretending not to be. He would often see the signs; Louisa's eyes refusing to meet his, slightly stumbling on her feet, the trembling of her hands. The thought of how Skylar might be feeling struck him like a bullet. He forced himself to swallow.

"Louisa."

Lou faced him, meeting his eyes.

"I'm leaving the room. I'm going to find out more about where Silva's keeping Skylar. You're to stay here: close the curtains, put the sign on the door, _don't_ answer the phone. If you feel unsafe, alert M immediately. There's another radio and earpiece in my suitcase – and a spare gun."

Lou shivered, understanding that her daughter's father was perhaps more treacherous than she'd first anticipated.

"Stay here," he repeated, both eyebrows raised.

"Okay." Lou gave a nod.

Bond paced towards the door, letting it slam shut on its hinges. He didn't look back.

**XXXX**

She made every effort, attempting to release herself from her captor's clutches. But it proved futile. Mr Silva – the name he'd told her – only tightened his grip on Skylar; yanking her by the arm as he dragged her down numerous corridors.

Skylar felt something, a hard metal pressing sharply on her spine. Gun! She swallowed, knowing that if she just cooperated, she would likely be all right. Her eyes squinted as Silva shoved her though a door, into open daylight. She took in the sight of her surroundings, becoming conscious of the fact that they were at a harbour.

Her legs wobbled and she attempted to keep her balance, as Silva led her down the wooden decking. Silva directed Skylar towards a large white boat. Skylar peered closer, wondering if it was some sort of yacht.

"Don't lose your step, don't lose your step."

She heard Silva whisper in her ear. Despite the heat of the sun, his words caused her to shiver.

Skylar staggered slightly as she stepped onto the boat. Silva yanked her arm again, leading her towards the cabin. He shoved James Bond's daughter inside, slamming the door, turning the key upon her.

The boat rocked amongst the waves. Skylar struggled to keep her balance, while peering out of a porthole. She didn't know where she was, but it was definitely further than Paris. Sometime later; minutes, hours, the boat docked on the edge of an island. Her eyes darted away from the porthole as she heard the key click and the door open behind her. Silva stood in the doorway, gun in hand. Skylar's heart beat frantically, forcing herself to swallow, knowing he was willing to kill her if he had to. She hesitated for a moment and then stepped towards him, without protesting.

He led her onto the island's surface and through the ruins of the town. Skylar's spine crawled as she noticed a small table knocked on its side and small traces of cut rope and a black heel, close to a fallen statue; implying there had been a fight, someone had most likely died…and her father had been here before. Recalling what Silva had told her on the plane, Skylar made herself aware that her father was a spy. It reminded her of a saying, which she'd once told Johnny: _the only thing that stops a bad guy with a gun is a good guy with a gun._

Silva pulled the girl into one of the buildings. It wasn't far from the broken statue. Skylar blinked a couple of times, as spots from the sun clouded her vision, while she felt him shove her down a shady corridor. Silva pressed his gun harder against Skylar's spine, sensing her shudder. He directed her towards a small room, shoving her inside. The girl staggered and fell; teeth gritted at the crack of bone and blinking back tears in her eyes. Blood trickled down the side of her lip, pooling at the collar of her jacket. She was more focused on the agony of her wrist, so it startled her when Silva hauled her against the wall, nails like daggers on her shoulders. In vain, Skylar met his eyes.

"Listen to me, this is simple. I intend to keep you here alive, unless there's a change of plan, or unless you don't cooperate. Bond would likely prefer that, yes?"

Skylar reluctantly nodded, stomach turning, heart racing, legs buckling. Silva released his grip on her shoulders, turning away and walking towards the door. He slammed it shut, turning the key in the lock.

Skylar's blood ran cold. She removed her jacket, and placed it around her shoulders; the sleeves fastened around her wrist. She made every attempt to hold back the lump, rising in her throat. But she couldn't. Her body shuddered; tears streaming down her face, falling and cowering against the wall, with her head in her knees.

**XXXX**

Bond came back a few hours later, heading straight to the hotel room, and knocking on the door.

"Louisa, open the door please. It's me."

There was no response. Maybe Louisa hadn't heard him.

"Louisa." He repeated her name.

Still no answer. He sighed and opened the door, making use of the room card. Then, he came to a halt. A nervous feeling began arising in the pit of his stomach, understanding that Louisa was gone. Where was she? Had Silva found her? Had he taken her too?!

Bond, hastily, made sure he still had his gun with him. Reaching for the room card, he dashed back out into the corridor, sprinting down the stairs to the lobby, eyes darting in every direction. A wave of relief washed over him, upon seeing a brown haired woman alone in the bar.

Louisa.

He exhaled, resisting the urge to clench his fist as he paced swiftly towards her.

"We need to talk."

Lou jumped at the sound of his voice, forcing herself to swallow. She kept her voice low.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Trying to find _our_ daughter."

"And did you?"

"Come on?"

The low growl of his voice made Lou shudder, knowing what he'd said was a demand, rather than a suggestion. She followed hesitantly as he directed her towards the lift. Lou kept her eyes to the floor. Neither of them spoke till they were back in their room.

"What do you think you were playing at? Do you have any idea how much danger you might have put yourself in?" Bond hissed.

"You should've told me you'd be gone for so long," Lou snapped, "I went to look for you."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I was getting worried."

"You didn't think that I'd likely come back. Besides, I told you to stay here. You wandered off when I told you not to."

"Did you really expect to keep me cooped up in a room? How do you think Skylar feels?!"

"I'm perfectly aware of that."

"She could be dead for all we know!" Lou cried, "God, I should have stayed in London."  
"That would have been a lot easier," Bond said coldly.

"You know what, the only reason I chose to come is because I care. I care about my daughter so much. I love her. At least she knows someone does!"

"For God's sake. Listen to yourself, Louisa." Bond glared at her, and spat out the words he'd never thought he'd say. "You're _not_ even her real mother!"

_SLAP!_

He paled; unable to speak, unable to move, legs wobbling and his face throbbing. Louisa's eyes flared, keeping them on the floor, refusing to meet the calm blue of his own. He saw her hand, ball into a fist. It made him think. Why would he say something like that to Louisa? Maybe he didn't care anymore. Maybe he never had.

Bond kept his eyes on Louisa, her body shuddering, tears streaming down her face. The thought of what he'd done pounded in his head, like the pounding of his heart.

"I'm sorry."

Lou didn't pay attention to him, so she wasn't prepared when his hand brushed against hers. She flinched and moved away.

**A/N:** **I won't be able to update this fic for a few weeks. I have exams and I really need to concentrate on them for a while. I'm sorry if it is going to be a long time, but the sooner my exams are over, the sooner I can get back to writing again. So far, I've really enjoyed writing this but for now, my exams come first. **

**By the way, I hope this chapter was good. Review and let me know what you think. Did anyone get the reference to the rope and the heel by the broken statue? **


	20. Chapter 20: Run!

**Footsteps – Chapter 20 **

He kept walking up and down their room, knowing what he'd told Louisa was cruel, knowing it was wrong. All he could think of was the wounded look she'd given him. He slumped on the sofa bed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Never would he do that again. Never would he hurt her like that.

Lou unclenched her fists and cleared her throat. She turned to face her daughter's father, drawing in a breath before she spoke to him.

"What you said was true." She paced towards him. "Budge up."

Bond shifted to the other end of the sofa. Lou perched next to him, yet again swallowing a sob.

"I always knew that Skylar wasn't really mine, you know; different hair, different eyes and all that."

"You're a good mother." Bond faced her then said, "Skylar loves you for that."

He put his arm around her shoulder. Lou shuddered, her heart racing, but decided not to pull away. She had to be strong, for the sake of Skylar. She wouldn't allow anything to get to her.

Bond imagined what Vanessa would've thought. Thinking about Vanessa made him want to cry. He couldn't let that happen. Appearing weak would not be to his advantage. Most importantly, someone needed to be there to support Louisa. Louisa and his daughter were the ones who mattered now.

**XXXX**

Skylar clutched her shoulders against her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut; the edges of them soaked in tears and her body shuddered, despite the humidity of the night. She pictured the scenario over and over: she may get tortured, she may get killed. It would be over, no matter what the outcome. Silva would not hesitate to kill her. That bastard hadn't been hesitant to kill Johnny, so why would it be different when it came to killing her? It probably wouldn't be.

Because of both those men; Silva and her father, she might never get home. Damn them for dragging her into this life. Dee wouldn't see her again, neither would Jen and neither would her mother.

Her legs wobbled as she forced herself to stand. She stumbled over to the small window, shoving it open a few inches, and lifting her broken wrist to the faint moonlight, seeping into the room. Her wrist was now bent to the side. She wasn't able to move it, knowing that it was heeling in the wrong place. She let out a deep sigh, getting the feeling it might be her last breath and lent against the window, finding herself peering down below. Miles too far to jump. If she did, it might save a few bullets. Her jacket was pulled tighter around her shoulders. She blinked her eyes a couple of times upon hearing something clink in one of the pockets. Her keys!

Everything pieced together inside her head and she wasn't shuddering so much, despite the sound of her racing heart. Maybe if she used her keys right, she'd have a chance. She'd have a chance of running.

**XXXX**

"Louisa, wake up."

Lou rolled over to the sound of his voice as she felt him shaking her on the shoulder. she opened her eyes to find him standing over her, already dressed and both their bags packed.

"What's going on?"

"We need to leave. I find out exactly where he's got Skylar."

"Oh God, where the hell is he keeping her?"

"An island off the coast of Shanghai."

"Wouldn't someone have realised something was wrong?"

"No. The island they're keeping her on is abandoned."

"All the more reason to choose somewhere like that," Lou muttered bitterly. She sighed. "At least you know where she is, James."

He smiled a little then said assertively, "Get dressed. Meet me downstairs in half an hour."

The last thing Lou heard was the sound of the door, shutting on its hinges.

Bond paced up and down by the reception desk. He turned, seeing Louisa stroll this way.

"I'm ready," she said.

"M's sending backup," he muttered quietly.

Louisa relaxed her muscles. They left the hotel, heading for the harbour.

**XXXX**

Skylar ran through her plan. She was aware that it might not work and aware that she might die trying. She placed her hand inside her pocket, feeling the cool hard metal of her keys, clutching them securely. Silva could not know she had this planned. Her stomach twisted and she swallowed hard. She stepped away from the door, pretending to collapse against the wall.

_Look the part_, she thought.

Without warning, there were faint sounds of shouting. She remained still, catching fragments of what they were yelling.

"…Here…Bond is here!"

Her heart raced in realisation, faster – faster.

"I'll get the girl." That time it was Silva.

She felt her breathing slow, becoming ragged and sudden. She heard him pacing towards the door, the key turning in the lock. He burst in. "You father's here."

Then he began tugging her by her broken wrist.

"You're coming with me."

_Good luck trying._

Now was her chance. Skylar got the sharpest key between her fingers. Suddenly, she raised her free arm. The key met with Silva's face, slashing him above the eye. He gasped and clutched his eye, taken aback. Skylar grunted and shoved him off her. A wave of adrenaline washed over her and she sprinted to the door, panting, her breathing heavy. Without hesitation, she slammed the door on him.

Faster than a bullet, Skylar ran, not stopping and daring not to look back. She had to get away from here. Despite the feeling of a thousand needles shooting through her body, she kept on moving. Skylar pushed herself to the limit and kept running while ignoring the knife-like feeling in her legs, followed by the thudding and thudding of her racing heart.

**A/N: **** Finally got to update, and my exams are officially over! Please don't think I've abandoned the story. I've just built up on a load of epic ideas again and I'm so keen to write again. I've missed this completely. I hope you thought this chapter was a good one and please, please, please post reviews :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Target Down

**Footsteps – Chapter 21**

She carried on running, searching for a way out, her eyes moving in every direction. Praying the guards wouldn't see her, she remained in the shadows. Her father was here and she had to find him.

Silva groaned as blood poured from the gash, streaming down the side of his face. He wiped the blood on his sleeve and found himself stumbling towards the door. He hadn't given the girl a chance to lock it. After all, he had the keys. He breathed in and out through gritted teeth and clutched the gun in his hand, firing bullets while sprinting down the corridor.

Skylar could make out the sound of the gunshots. Her heart continued thudding, thudding, thudding against her ribs. That feeling of the knife inside her went deeper but she refused to collapse. She would not surrender; not to him. She tucked behind the remains of a pillar, hearing Silva not far from her. She witnessed him pace towards a nearby guard.

"She's escaped. Find her and kill Bond._ If_ Louisa's here, make sure she's dead too."

Skylar gasped. All she felt was the gentle breeze and the slow thrumming of her heart. A bead of sweat slipped down her forehead and she wiped it away, daring not to make a sound. Then she made her way out from behind the statue, once aware that they were gone. Her hand moved in front of her eyes, while she squinted at the sunlight being cast from the corner.

She darted out of the way as if she'd dodged a bullet. Her eyes remained on the guard as he passed her place of hiding. Without making sure none of the guards had seen her, she made her way into the building behind her. There was no other sound, except for the slow pacing of her own footsteps. She crept up a staircase, making sure that she wouldn't misplace her footing. Unexpectedly, there was mumbling close behind her. That wave of adrenaline washed over Skylar and she found herself sprinting again. She knew if he found her before her father, it would all be over.

Skylar paced down another dim corridor. Guards, limp and still, lay on the ground beneath her. She glanced towards them, eyes wide, knowing that her father must be close. She prepared to make another step and drew in a breath. At that moment, someone grasped her. Skylar shrieked, only to be silenced by a hand covering her mouth.

"How far did you think you'd really get?"

The sound of _his_ mocking voice against her ear caused her to squirm against his clutches. Skylar raised her foot and kicked him in the shin. Silva let go of her and stumbled back. Skylar shoved him to the ground. She reached for his gun and he reached for her ankle. She rolled over, sending a blow to his face. He grunted and pulled her down. Skylar gasped at the sudden impact against her lungs, breathing out a ragged gasp.

Silva tackled the girl, completely aware that she refused to back down. Skylar rose, giving herself the chance to prepare before Silva lunged this way. They stumbled through the doors, into open daylight. He caught her wrist and flicked her over. Skylar swung her fist against his jaw, clenching her teeth together.

Silva and Skylar advanced closer to the ledge. Skylar gasped, her heart racing, aware that she was only meters from certain death.

"Skylar, hold on! I'm coming for you!"

She heard a voice in the distance. It took her a moment to understand that it was James Bond – her father. He fired bullets from the place he was standing.

_BANG!_

And Silva froze, blood pooling at the top of his shirt; leaving him still, gasping. Without warning he stumbled back, grasping Skylar. Her heart raced in realisation, his nails like daggers on her arms. Silva misplaced his footing and his hands remained clenched on Skylar; both of them plunging towards the sea. Her screams echoed around the island. Bond yelled her name.

"SKYLAR!"

There was a splash. They disappeared beneath the waves.

**XXXX**

Louisa continued to pace up and down the harbour. In the distance, she could make out the image of someone bringing their boat into dock. James! She darted over, her sandals slapping against the wooden decking. Her eyes flickered in every direction of the boat. For a moment she wasn't aware of what was bothering her.

"James?"

She continued scanning the boat. Her spine crawled. Realisation dawned on her.

"Where's Skylar?"

He didn't answer. Lou stepped forward and met his eyes. It took her a moment to realise that they were brimming with tears. He stepped towards Louisa, placing his hand on her shoulder and released a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't understand," she said, "Let me see her."

Lou advanced towards the cabin.

"She's not in there!" Bond said.

For a minute, she was certain she'd heard him choke. Lou felt her stomach turn and she forced herself to swallow.

"Where the hell is she, then?"

"I don't know."

She spun round. Her hands bawled into fists and her heart thudded slowly.

"What do you mean you _don't know_?" she demanded.

"I found them and I shot Silva. He fell into the water and…Skylar was pulled in with him."

She shook her head. A wave of nausea threatened to fall over her.

"Louisa, I'm sorry."

Lou began trembling. Her entire body shook, tears streaming down her face and her legs wobbling, weak beneath her.

"You didn't find t-the…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word. She shuddered and yelled out, "Tell me this isn't what I think it is, James! Please!"

Lou didn't need him to tell her. She already knew:

Skylar was gone.

**A/N: **** Don't hate me for this. I'm sorry but I had to. Reviews are definitely welcome. One more thing, the next update will be happening soon.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Days After

**Footsteps – Chapter 22 **

"Come on."

His hand brushed gently against Louisa's. Lou blinked her eyes, a lump catching in her throat. She kept her eyes on the ocean and everything around her seemed to slow. Her eyes moved quickly to every angle. Unexpectedly she stumbled back, feeling his arms drawing her away from the surrounding grave. She cleared her throat, saying the words she wished she didn't need to say.

"She's probably dead. James, I think we've lost her for real."

A single tear slipped from her eye. She allowed him to walk her away. Bond activated his earpiece immediately.

"Q, are you there?"

"_Yes, what happened? Is Louisa with you?"_

"She's here."

"_What about Silva and Skylar?"_

"Missing."

"_What?"_

"I shot Silva. He fell into the water and pulled Skylar in at the same time. We're coming home and there's no sign of the bodies."

**XXXX**

_**Two days later**_

Lou allowed the door to shut, slowly behind her. She dumped her shopping bags on the dining room table and her eyes flickered to the sofa. She blinked in realisation: they weren't there anymore. She wouldn't be coming home to their bickering, chatting or even their laughter. Skylar and Johnny were gone. Both of them were _dead_.

She glanced towards the phone, its red light flashing. Messages. Lou pressed it. It took her a moment to register that it was from Deanna:

"_Hi. Sky, it's me. I haven't heard from you in days. The last time I saw you, you looked really…down. Hope you're okay and…um…call me whenever. Okay, bye."_

The next message was Jennifer:

"_Skylar, it's Jen. No one's really heard from you since the night you told me you found your dad and ran off crying. I guess it's a lot for you to cope with and if you're still upset about that, you can always call me if you want to. Maybe ring soon or something. Alright, bye."_

Lou grabbed the phone, dialling Dee's number first. It was engaged. Well that was sodding fantastic. She huffed and then tried Jen. Jen answered.

"_Skylar?"_

"Actually, it's her mother. Louisa."

"_Oh."_

"I got your message – the one about her dad."

"_Oh, yeah that. How is she? I mean, what about you too?"_

"Jennifer, there's something I need to tell you." Lou hesitated for a moment. "You're not going to like this but…Skylar's gone missing. On the same night, Jonathan was shot and killed."

No one spoke for a moment.

Jen eventually said, _"Oh God!"_

"I don't know what's happened to her." That was a lie and she knew it. "Anyway, it's all under control."

"_This isn't like Skylar. Christ, this isn't like her at all."_

"I know, Jenny."

"_You've probably heard this a lot but…sorry about Jonathan."_

"It's alright, but thanks anyway. Bye, Jen."

"_See ya."_

**XXXX**

_**One week later**_

It wasn't even cold, despite the fact that she couldn't help shuddering. Her eyes remained on the wooden casket, concealing her son from the rest of the world; his body cold and stiff like the porcelain vases close to the alter. She couldn't help but think of Skylar, somewhere submerged within the waves, crashing over her place of rest.

Lou glanced towards the photo of Skylar and Johnny, positioned in front of Johnny's coffin. Glancing at the tear stained faces and swollen eyes of her mourning family, she knew, like her, they were convinced that Skylar was dead; not just Johnny.

When it was over, she paced around the cemetery, wrapping her black cardigan around her and thinking back to the times when it would be her children she would hold, believing she had always been there to keep them safe. Why had she ever, ever believed that?

She allowed herself to collapse on a bench; shaking, rocking, tears falling from her eyes.

"Louisa?"

Oh good. Skylar's father showed up. He was the last person she wanted to see. Lou faced him, taking in a deep breath and wiping her eyes.

"Why the hell are you even here?"

"Take a guess," Bond answered.

He sat down next to her.

"Did they find the bodies; both of them?" Lou asked.

"No."

Lou swallowed, blinking her eyes and faced his own.

"Then, you should go," she said.

"What do you mean I should go?"

"We've got nothing left, James. Not anymore. Skylar is dead."

"We don't know for sure," he answered uncertainly.

"You never saw her come up," Lou added, "Look, there's nothing we can do to bring her back. She's gone, alright." She stood up and then said, "I need to go. They're all waiting for me."

"Louisa."

"What now?"

"You know where I am if you ever need me."

"Yeah," she nodded.

Bond watched her walk away.

**A/N: **** Crikey, this is making me want to bawl my eyes out. I'll try to update fairly soon with the next chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	23. Chapter 23: Lost & Found

**Footsteps – Chapter 23**

_**Fourteen years later **_

Louisa paced swiftly down the steps of _Waterloo East Station_. It would just be another ordinary working day at _Saint Thomas'_. Nothing new, nothing exciting. She released a sigh and rested against the railings, separating her from the river and glanced in the direction towards MI6.

She'd long refused their offer to join, especially after the fate of her son and daughter. However she still had James' phone number and remained in contact with him. She'd felt a sense of relief on the day that he'd told her he'd left the field. Well, both of them weren't as strong or young as they used to be.

Lou passed the aquarium. Soon after, she did a double take. Right in front of her eyes was a little boy; brown hair, blue shirt, about five, sobbing and clutching his rucksack. Lou peered closer, becoming aware of the frightened look in the child's eyes. Without hesitation she approached him slowly.

"What happened?" she asked, kneeling to his level, "Are you okay?"

"I c-can't find my mummy and daddy," he sobbed.

"Where did you last see them?" Lou said, with kind gentle eyes.

"By the Wheel. The big white one. They said they would take me on it. I only stopped to look at it and then they were gone."

The child glanced straight at Louisa. Lou paled, unable to speak for a moment. She couldn't work it out, but it was something about the boy's blue eyes. She couldn't put her finger on it but he definitely reminded her of someone. Then she released a sigh.

"You'll be alright. I'll take you to the ticket kiosk."

"My mummy and daddy tell me I'm not meant to talk to strangers," the boy mumbled.

Lou smiled, helping him to feel reassured.

"That's exactly what I used to tell my kids. The kiosk is just there." She pointed towards it. "It's not far, I promise."

"Okay." The child stopped tensing.

"By name is Louisa, by the way."

"Henry," he whispered, "Henry Alden."

"Let's find your parents," Lou suggested.

Henry clutched his rucksack and held onto Louisa. He felt a sense of relief when they reached the kiosk. Henry's eyes darted in every direction. He sighed. No sign of his mum or dad yet. He turned back to Louisa and crossed his fingers.

_They will find me, they will come, _he told himself.

At that moment, Lou saw a brown haired woman approach them.

"HENRY! Oh my good God!"

She raced over and hugged him.

"Mum!" he cried.

"Where were you sweetheart? You scared me," she said.

"Looking at the big wheel. The big white one with the glass pods," Henry explained, "I'm sorry, Mummy."

"Just stay by me next time," she told him, "You might have got…" his mother trailed off.

"What?"

"Never mind, honey. We'll go and look for daddy in a second." She picked him up and said to Louisa, "Thanks for finding him."

"It's fine," Lou said, "I found him crying near the aquarium and he told me he was lost."

Straight away the women made eye contact and time immediately began to slow, leaving them fixed on each other's gaze. The woman's hand reached towards Louisa, before drawing it back. It was over ten years since she'd last seen that face.

"A-Are you alright?" Lou asked. She blinked her eyes, completely taken aback by the woman's sudden gesture. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"So do you," the woman added, ruffling Henry's hair. "Sorry…it's just…I really thought I'd lost him for a moment."

Henry gave a small smile.

"At least you got him back. Every parent's worst nightmare, losing their kids," Lou said sighing, "Sometimes it comes true."

"Yeah, it does," she agreed, "You seem to understand this sort of thing. Do you have kids too?"

Lou paled, the memories of Skylar and Johnny clear in her mind. She faced the woman and spoke.

"I used to and then…my son died and my daughter went missing. They've never found her body."

The woman swallowed and her spine crawled. A flicker of recognition passed in her sharp blue eyes. She resisted the temptation to reach her hand out to Louisa, but kept her eyes on her. Lou noticed and raised her eyebrows.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I don't know," she answered, "You remind me of someone, that's all."

"Same with you." Lou blurted out the words without realising, but like Henry, there was something different about this woman. Her eyes. Where had she seen those eyes before? She felt as if she knew the woman. She felt as if she was…

"What was your name?"

"S-Skylar," she stammered, heart racing in understanding.

"Skylar?!" Lou blinked upon hearing that name. It was quite unusual.

"Yeah. Skylar Alden," she told her, and then came out with a question she didn't expect to ask, "Are you called Louisa, by any chance?"

The woman's heart continued to thud and thud. Lou froze, mouth open, eyes wide.

"How do you know that?"

She wobbled as the truth dawned on her, attempting to swallow the lump in her throat. Her hand reached out towards the woman, fingers on her cheek and she felt tears brimming in her eyes.

"Skylar, is it you? Is that really you?"

The woman held her hand, her own voice choking.

"Mum!"

**A/N:**** Aww, this made me get tearful. By the way, review indeed. **


	24. Chapter 24: Family

**Footsteps – Chapter 24**

Lou clung onto Skylar, burying her face in her hair, refusing to let her go again. Her daughter's arms wrapped around her and she was crying tears of joy.

"I can't believe it. After all this time, I found you again."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby, it's okay. You're here now."

At that second, Henry tugged on his mother's arm.

"Mummy, what's going on?" he asked innocently.

Skylar put him down gently and held his hand. She faced Henry and said, "This is my mother, Louisa; the woman in the photo's I sometimes showed you. She's your grandmother."

Henry, delighted, beamed a smile.

"Why didn't I get to meet her before?"

No one spoke for a moment. Skylar opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, her eyes flickering between her mother and son. Then she heard a voice she recognised, calling out to her and Henry.

"Oh, honey. There you are. I wondered where bother of you were for a moment. I wasn't sure where you went."

"It's fine, sweetheart. Henry got lost and I had to go find him." Skylar faced Henry. "Didn't I?"

Henry nodded at his mother. "I didn't mean to get lost."

"It's alright, I know you didn't," Skylar said. She turned towards Lou. "Oh, by the way, this is Mark. He's my husband. Mark, this is my mother, Louisa."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you," Lou added.

"You too." Mark turned to Skylar. "How come you never introduced me to your family before?"

"That's what I wondered," Henry piped up.

Skylar hesitated, giving Lou an apologetic glance.

"Umm…I never really thought much about it, to be honest." _More like what I keep trying to forget, _she added mentally, while clearing her throat. "At least you guys finally met now."

Mark and Lou nodded in agreement. Minutes later, Henry's eyes darted over to the ice cream van.

"Can we get an ice cream now?" Henry asked, "Please."

Mark turned to Henry and said, "Yeah, I'd love one too." He faced his wife. "Sky, honey, we won't be long. We're just gonna get an ice cream. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Skylar said.

She turned back towards Lou while Mark and Henry wandered over to the ice cream van. Lou eventually spoke."

"Why did you never come back, Skylar? Sweetie, tell me."

"There were too many bad memories," she explained, "I just couldn't face them again. That's what was holding me back."

"More than the good ones?" Lou asked.

"Yeah," Skylar answered.

"Deanna and Jennifer think you're dead and so do our whole family."

Skylar lowered her voice and asked, "Does my father…umm…still do all those practical things…like when he found me in Shanghai?"

Lou shook her head. "Not anymore. I mean he still works for _that lot_, but as far as he told me, it's mainly office work."

"So you're still in contact with him," Skylar confirmed, nodding in understanding, "Right."

Lou cleared her throat.

"Is…um…"

"What?"

"Is _he_…did _that_ man die?"

Skylar felt her heart rate increase as she realised who her mother was referring to – Silva.

"Yeah, that's bastard's dead," Skylar said coldly, "And I seriously hope he's rotting in hell."

"Me too."

"I never told Mark about this – any of this. Well, he _can't _know and if he knew the truth, it would just put him through hell. I wouldn't want that for him, for Henry or for anyone. I just wish that hadn't happened to you."

"Same here, sweetheart. You know I'm always here for you, even if you are a mother now."

"I know," Skylar smiled.

"Your father still looks for you. He's starting to believe you're dead but he's in denial – half the time it sounds like he's had a bit to drink. I guess that's his way of not wanting to believe what he thinks is the truth," Lou explained.

"I'm surprised he didn't give up." Her stomach twisted and her muscles tensed, as she became aware of her sudden aggression. She released a sigh, burying her face in her hands. "Mum, I'm sorry. And I wanted to come home. I wanted to come back to you." Her legs buckled and she felt herself shaking, stumbling back against the railings. Lou held onto Skylar, helping her daughter to keep her balance. "I just couldn't."

Skylar choked out the words, swallowing, tears cascading down her face. Lou cradled Skylar as if she were still a child, whispering gently in her ear.

"Shhh, shhh. I just can't believe you never told anyone, Sky. All those years and you kept it inside you."

"I d-didn't know what else to do at the time," Skylar sobbed, "I kept pretending that the nightmares were just a bad case of insomnia. It was the only way I felt I could move on."

She hugged Lou, dried her eyes and wiped away her smeared mascara. Then she cleared her throat and drew in a breath.

"Are you alright now?" Lou asked.

"I'm fine," Skylar lied, twiddling the button on her coat. "I better go and find Mark and Henry. Do you wanna join us?"

She smiled at Lou. Lou nodded.

"That'd be lovely. Tell you what, run ahead and find them, and I'll catch up."

"Okay," Skylar said.

She sprinted over to her husband and son. Lou made sure that Skylar was a fair distance from her, before reaching into her handbag and grabbing her phone. She dialled a number and held the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?"_

"James, it's Louisa." She felt her eyes brimming with tears and she smiled. "I found Skylar. I actually found her! My God you'll never believe this but she's alive, she's well, she's married…and you've got a grandson."

**A/N: ****Hope this was good and please send reviews. I feel so pleased for Lou and I think it's so sweet that Skylar's now a mother. It will be interesting to see how James will react to this. Thanks to LilyLunaPotter142 who sent me some suggestions via PM. I'm planning to use them in the next chapter. **


	25. Chapter 25: Fighter & Survivor

**Footsteps – Chapter 25**

_**Flashback (2013)**_

_They tumbled down into the water, the blanket of sea engulfing them. Silva's arms remained on Skylar and the girl's foot slammed into his ribcage. Silva let go of her arm, but remained clasping the other, yanking her towards him. With her free hand, Skylar swung her fist and it met with Silva's jaw, the impact forcing him away._

I won't surrender, I won't surrender_, Skylar screamed in her mind._

_At that moment, they felt the strength of the current, pulling and pulling them. Silva lunged at Skylar, giving her the chance to shove him away from her._

_Without warning, the waves threw her back. Skylar slammed into the wall; eyes wide, vision blurred, her head spinning and bubbles of air floated from her mouth. Her heart pounded, pounded, pounded and her lungs were gasping for air. The blue around her turned to black, the light in her eyes fading. She couldn't see anything, not even Silva. _

**XXXX**

_Her eyes shot open, her breaths ragged, short and heavy. She felt the trickle of blood flow down the side of her head, sticking to her skin and the spots in her eyes began to fade. She gasped again, breath hitching, tears welling in her eyes. Her heart kept racing and her head kept spinning. She didn't understand. Where was she and how did she survive? _

_Skylar's head continued to pound, her muscles were stiff and it was an effort to move. For a moment, she wasn't sure if she'd broken another bone or not. She rolled onto her side and it felt no different to rolling over the blade of a knife. Shortly after she sat up, her fingers trailing along damp sand._

_Then she blinked her eyes a couple of times, squinting at the light as she became aware of Silva lying close beside her. She screamed and he didn't respond. He didn't even move. Skylar stumbled towards him, her muscles tensing and her heart pounding. Silva was lying face down in the sand and Skylar swallowed the acid in her throat as her trembling hand felt the back of his neck. Nothing. She wobbled and fell, realisation dawning on her: Silva was dead._

_Skylar felt a sense of relief wash over her. She wasn't trapped anymore. Silva could no longer keep her with him. It was over. She felt her legs wobble as she rose to her feet, thinking about her parents: because of her _father_, Johnny had been killed, she'd ended up here and her mother had had to suffer._

_Her body began to shake all over and tears streamed down her face. Soon after she clenched her fist, dried her eyes and swallowed hard. It was like everything had stopped; everything behind her. She was numb, hollow, feeling nothing._

_And she didn't look back. She just walked away._

**A/N: **** I know I did another flashback but I needed to reveal how Skylar survived, as LilyLunarPotter142 had suggested (That idea of yours will be used soon, I promise). Hope this was good and I'll post the next (and possibly final) chapter of the story soon. Please send reviews.**


	26. Epilogue: Reunion

**Footsteps – Epilogue **

Bond was able to understand what Louisa was telling him, while the rest of the world kept moving, leaving him motionless in the middle. He rubbed his temples, stepping back towards the chair, but it was more of a stumble and wobble that left him coming to terms with the revelation.

"So she's alive."

"_Yeah. Isn't that great, James?"_

Indeed it was and he couldn't resist smiling.

"I'll get back to you."

Bond hung up and glanced towards Mallory. Mallory spoke and raised his eyebrows.

"You seem happy. Has something pleased you?"

"Skylar's alive."

"Your daughter?!" Mallory lent back in his chair.

"Mm, hmm."

"Well, thank God for that then," he said to Bond.

Mallory sighed as he faced the computer, growing curious and wondering why Skylar never came back all those years ago. He got the impression, that like Bond, Skylar had wanted to stay dead and live somewhere. He couldn't help but chuckle, knowing that the girl – or woman – was similar to her father. A moment later Bond spoke.

"I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Get Q to hack into all of Skylar's details. Apparently she's married and also has a son – Louisa informed me. I'm arranging to find Skylar sometime this evening. I know that what she's been through hasn't just affected her physically, so there's a chance that she might need me to be there for her – as her father."

**XXXX**

"Yeah, honey work's been okay. There weren't too many cases to deal with. It's honestly been fine. I'll see you when I get back."

"_Okay, Sky."_

"Bye."

Skylar ended the call and slipped her phone into her coat pocket. It was late and it was already dark. She wasn't far from her house and there was less than half a mile to go. She turned round the corner, heels clacking as she stepped onto _Tower Bridge. _She came to a halt upon reaching the middle of the bridge, leaning against the railings. Her dark brown locks blasted across her face as the wind swept on her. She released a sigh, facing the river while everything around her was motionless and still.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Her heart thudded as she became aware of the voice behind her. It was such a long time since she'd heard his voice or seen his face. She clenched her fist while she sighed and faced him.

"Living in death," she answered, remaining still as he paced towards her.

"And you didn't think to contact me, or you mother for that matter?"

"You didn't pick up on the hint? I didn't want to come back." She paused and lowered her eyes. "Not after what you pulled me into."

"It wasn't my fault," Bond said, "He knew about you before I did."

"Well I still got dragged into your life," Skylar said.

"So you ran away from it all."

"Yeah, if you want to think of it that way. It's not good to live in the past."

"It's not good to avoid your fear."

She huffed and folded her arms, biting her lip and moving her eyes away. Maybe he was right. Maybe she had been afraid. But that was fourteen years ago.

"How did you find me?"

"Hacked into your records."

Skylar spat the words out. "You did _what_?!"

"I had to find out where you were, once you're mother informed me she'd found you."

"My mum told you?!"

"She had to. I was her only hope of getting you back, at the time," he told her.

"She's her own person, you know," Skylar pointed out, "She didn't have to tell you anything. Don't forget she suffered to."

"She suffered more because _you_ ran away!"

He really didn't expect to spit those words out. Skylar clenched her fists, glaring coldly, speaking through gritted teeth.

"Don't you bloody dare say that," she hissed, "Alright fine. I was too scared to come back; we both know it. So does my mum for that matter."

"I think Louisa wanted me to see you. That's why she told me you were alive. I get the impression that she believes you need me."

For a minute he was certain that he'd seen tears brimming at the edge of Skylar's eyes, before the woman sighed and blinked her eyes a couple of times. He was aware that she was healing – but maybe not emotionally. Perhaps she did need her father to be there for her.

Skylar lowered her eyes, swallowed and wiped the tears that began pooling at the edge of her eyes.

"When Mum was with us earlier, she noticed that I wouldn't let my son go further away from me until I felt it was actually safe. Do you get it now?"

"Because of what happened to you, you're scared the same thing will happen to him," Bond realised.

His daughter nodded, shuddering all over. Tears began streaming down her face and she wiped them away as best she could. Soon after, she felt her father's arms around her shoulder and lent against him. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt protected.

"He's dead, by the way," Skylar muttered, "Silva's dead."

"I know," her father responded, "I took the shot that day and it killed him." He released a sigh. "He can't hurt you anymore, Skylar. You're safe now. You've been safe for a long time."

Skylar gave a small smile, keeping her eyes on the river.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Then Bond asked her, "Are Mark and Henry aware of the truth?"

She wondered how her father knew their names until the realisation struck her. He'd got MI6 to hack into all her details.

Skylar faced him and said, "No. I never told Mark. And Henry's far too young to know."

"What are they like?"

"Well, Mark's really sweet and he's a great dad. He looks out for Henry as much as I do."

"And Henry?"

"He's like a lot of five year olds and he's kind, gentle and adventurous. Ironically like his uncle, Jonathan, he adores _Mission Impossible_."

Skylar grimaced and her father gave a light chuckle.

"Run's in the family," he told her.

"I bet having a grandson makes you feel old now, and you're not even sixty."

His daughter smiled and he hugged her in response.

"Maybe I could meet Henry one day," Bond suggested.

"I'd have to let him and Mark know in advance, but I'd honestly like that," Skylar said.

At that moment she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Upon pulling the phone out, she glanced at the text message. It was from Mark:

_Where are you? Henry's asking questions._

Skylar smiled, replying to the message: _Tower Bridge. Will be home soon._

She sent the message and began pacing across the bridge. Instantly, her father spoke.

"Do you want me to give you a lift home?"

Skylar faced him. "Yeah. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, not at all."

"Thanks, Dad." She said it without realising.

The word felt strange to her and it made her smile. Her father placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled back.

Then they strolled towards the car.

_**End of story**_

**A/N: ****I'm so pleased I came up with the character of Skylar and I'm so sad it's over. This has been a great story and I loved writing it. Thanks for all the reviews, ideas and support. It's been amazing :)**


End file.
